Tears Shed Alone
by Small Black Kitten
Summary: A nine year old elven princess named Mya is given to the Asgardians after her people lose a war. Loki is unsure of what to do with her. Will he break her like everyone expects... or will he grow to love her? And what if the little elven princess grows up and becomes too powerful, Loki the only one she trusts? AU, future-ish setting, daddy!Loki
1. Chapter 1

The war had lasted only a month, Asgard's armies overpowering the fire elves easily enough. And even though it was a quick defeat, Asgard had to teach them a lesson. So they plundered the Elvin villages, stealing all manner of fabrics and jewels until there was barely anything left. But Asgard wasn't content with just that. They wanted something else. Something that would crush any dreams of rebellion against the Eternal Realm. They wanted a royal heir.

And the elves responded as predicted. They were crushed, knowing what would happen to the chosen heir. They would be made a slave, humiliated. But they gave one anyways. "It has to be you." The King had told his nine year old daughter. "You are the youngest and last in line for the throne. And you are the weakest. It will not take much to break you." The King added coldly. Nobody was surprised when the little girl named Mya was chosen. Everyone knew of the hatred the King had for her. For it was little Mya's birth that had killed their beloved Queen.

Mya had cried and begged not to be taken, but was roughly pushed into the Asgardian Captain's arms. The men had laughed at the small child, seeing how scrawny and clumsy she was. They had chained her and dragged her away, not even allowing her on a horse, forcing her to walk without pause for days on end.

The little girl wondered why she was despised so much. Why the guards kicked her and threw rocks and sticks at her and laughed at her. Her face flushed in embarrassment as they called her names and touched her. She was so tired. She was tired of walking for miles on end without food or water, tired of the laughing Asgardians, tired of being so weak. She cried silent tears, not daring to speak lest the soldiers mock her more. She kept to herself. It was this way for weeks. She was paraded around like a trophy, touched like she was no more than a whore, and kicked like an animal. And she didn't know why. Why were people so mean? Why did the Asgardians pinch her pointy ears and pull her white-blonde hair? Why?

But these questions were never answered. Instead, she learned to fear them. To do as she was told. To cower, to beg, to cry. Because that's what they wanted. At night she would lie awake, shivering and scared in the cold of night, no blanket or fire to warm her frozen limbs.

Finally, the day came when they returned to Asgard, after she had been paraded throughout the Fire Elves' territory. And even in Asgard, she was dragged by a chain through the streets. People laughed at her and threw more rocks at her. One struck her head and she fell to the ground. She decided to push it all away. It would be over soon. She ignored her surroundings, giving up on reality for the next few hours. She could feel the rocks strike her body and the shouts and curses ring in her ears, but she drove everything away.

Hours later, she was forced to her knees in front of the Allfather, people cheering all around her as she whimpered. She looked up, searching for mercy in the eyes of the old king, but there was none. Her green eyes fell back to the ground. She refused to cry, to beg, to talk. He was like the rest of them. She could see the sadness and pity in Thor's eyes and the eyes of the Queen, but she hated them. She hated Asgard.

"Princess Mya of Alfheim, you are stripped of your title and now belong to the House of Odin. You are to serve my son, Thor, with your body and your mind."

Thor instantly protested. "Father, I do not want her. I have no need for another slave. Give her to Loki. He has received nothing."

Odin looked from the shivering girl to his fallen son, considering this. "Very well. You are to serve Loki."

Mya looked up at the angry prince. He was glaring at Odin, and when his gaze shifted to her, the glare deepened. He hated her. And that made her scared. Frightened tears ran down her face at the thoughts of what he would do to her. The King said Body and Mind. She could only imagine what he had planned for her.

She was dragged away by the guards. They pulled her into Loki's bedchambers as she tried to fight them. She clawed at their arms like a frightened cat, trying to flee. But she was no match for the grown men. They chained her to the edge of the bed, making Mya's little heart pound in terror. She was relieved when they started to go, but one turned back around and knelt next to her. She scooted away from him as far as the chains would let her. "Such a waste. That Jotun doesn't deserve such a beauty." He ran his hand of her cheek. She felt tears sting her eyes. He pulled out a knife, a cruel smirk on his face. He cut off her clothes, leaving her naked and blushing, trying to cover herself. They laughed at her.

She huddled next to the bedpost, trying to hold back the tears. But she was sobbing in no time. She waited for her new master to come and claim her. She waited for the humiliation. In the cold, dark, lifeless room, she waited in terror. She rubbed her arms and legs, trying to keep warm. Her stomach was raw with the pains of hunger, her head pounding from the lack of sleep. She stared at the window, her young mind dreaming of escaping into those stars that shimmered just outside the glass.

* * *

Loki stood in the corner of the dining hall. A great feast was taking place, for Asgard had conquered and humiliated their enemy. The fire elves hadn't stood a chance, and Asgard made sure to destroy them. When Thor had proposed the small elf runt be given to him, in that moment, he was reminded of how much he hated Asgard and Thor and Odin. They were all fools and idiots. He didn't need their pity. He would have been perfectly fine without the girl to add to his troubles.

He felt a blade at his throat, and he looked over to see Sif. "If you harm her…" Sif threatened, "I will kill you."

Loki smirked. "Oh, but she is mine. I shall do with her as I please. And you shall not kill me, for I will have beheaded you as you pulled your sword." Loki hissed.

Sif had backed off after that. Nobody else had tried to talk to him, and he was in no mood for dealing with drunken insults aimed his way, so he retired for the night. He made his way back to his chambers, rubbing his eyes wearily. As the silence of the empty hall calmed his rage, his hating and angry mask slipped into thoughts. What could he do with the girl? He knew what Odin and the rest of Asgard expected him to do. He would decide when he saw her. He hadn't gotten a very good look at her earlier.

As he entered his bedchambers, he immediately saw her. His cold heart turned with pity. What a sad sight. Asgard disgusted him. The girl was younger than he would have thought. She was chained to his bed, naked, shivering, tears staining her pale cheeks. He could hear her ragged breaths of panic as he entered the room.

He lit the fireplace so that he could see. Since his return to Asgard, his magic had been bound, so he no longer had the luxury of an instant fire. He sat on a chair by the fireplace for a few minutes, trying to ignore the shaking figure at the foot of his bed. He didn't want to deal with her. His eyes grew heavy after a few minutes of thinking, but the clink of chains brought him back to the present. He sighed in annoyance and looked at her once more. Her piercing green eyes were trained on him, fear evident in her features. Her small hands were trying to cover her, so Loki only met her gaze, refusing to let his eyes wander. By the light of the fire, he could see bruises and cuts and even bite marks that littered her body. He could see how red her wrists were from under the chains.

He stood up and walked over to her. He could hear her breath hitch and a whimper escape her as she struggled to get away from him. When she could move back no more, she curled in on herself tighter, her eyes screwed shut. Waiting.

But Loki couldn't do that to a small child. He took the key to her shackles he had been given and unlocked the ones at her feet. This seemed to frighten her even more. Loki frowned at how tight the shackles had been. Her ankles were bleeding and rubbed raw. Her feet were bloody and torn up from walking, the stress on her feet evident.

The girl's face turned red in embarrassment, so Loki moved on to her hands. He took her thin, frail wrist in his hands and unlocked the first one, sick at the sight. He quickly unlocked the other one and rubbed her wrists gently to ease the blood back into her hands. Her wrists were bruised and so red that he couldn't tell her skin was even there. Deep cuts that came from the cuffs decorated her arms and wrists.

Her skin was so cold, and he could tell that her feet and hands were numb from it. Loki unclasped the green cape from his back and in one movement, swung it around her. The little girl looked up at him, confused. Loki kept his face solemn and looked away, not wanting her to look too much into his kindness. He didn't much care for her, but no child deserved to be treated in such a way. Not even he had been treated like that. He looked back at the girl, who had pulled the cape around her further, clutching it so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Loki walked over to his chair by the fire and sat down once more, relieved that he had gotten that dilemma out of the way. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He could feel her terrified gaze on him, her summer green eyes full of confusion and sadness and hurt. Loki looked over at her after a few minutes. She was now huddled in the farthest corner of the room, shivering. "What is your name?" Loki asked in a bored tone.

The girl didn't answer. Loki asked in Elvin. She still didn't answer. It was as if her lips were glued shut. Loki huffed in irritation. "Can you even talk?" He asked harshly. The girl nodded shyly. "Then why won't you answer me?" Loki asked angrily. The girl flinched at his voice and shivered harder, alarm gracing her features.

Loki took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, trying to calm down. He was tired, and he just wanted to sleep. He studied her face. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, almost black rings under her eyes, her hair scruffy and disheveled. She was a mess. He tried to remember what Odin had called her. Miri? Myra? Mya?... Mya. That was her name. "Mya?" Loki asked. The girl's eyes snapped to meet his, her breath quickening, a whimper in her throat.

"Would you like to join me by the fire?"

The girl shook her head quickly, clearly wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. "Or you could sit curled up in that corner for days, cold and hungry. Your choice."

Mya considered her new options. Slowly, ever so slowly, she crawled over to the fireplace, though she made sure to keep her distance from Loki. She carefully stretched out her hand towards the flames, feeling the warmth heat her cold palm. She was still too afraid to speak, and still freezing. Loki stood up and Mya flinched backing away from him. Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a long black night shirt. He walked over to the small girl, who was looking up at him, pulling the cape even tighter around her body. Loki held it out to her. Mya looked from the shirt to him. Loki dropped it in front of her after a minute.

She snatched it greedily and when Loki turned his back, walking over to his chair, she slipped it on, pulling the cape over her shoulders again. Loki sat down, his hand resting on his chin as he studied her. He heard her stomach growling angrily and smirked. She blushed and clutched her empty stomach. "Are you hungry?" He asked, boredly.

Mya refused to look at him, but Loki could see the way her hands shook at the mention. Loki called a servant to bring a tray of food. When the tray did get there, Loki doubted she could eat it all. But when he set it in front of her, she packed it all in, eating her weight in meat, bread, cake, fruits, and vegetables. She ate every last crumb. This made Loki wonder when the last time she had eaten was. They both sat there in silence for almost an hour. As the fire started to get a little smaller, Mya shivered hard, her teeth clattering. "Come here." Loki commanded.

Mya's drooping eyes snapped open and started to tear up. Loki motioned her forward. She bit back a sob and stood up shakily, almost tripping with how weak she was. She slowly took step by step, nearing Loki's chair. Loki lifted the small girl onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. She grew frightened by this, thinking he was going to touch her and mock her like the soldiers did. But Loki held her firmly until she realized he wasn't going to do those things. He rubbed her arms gently, warming her. His chair was close to the fire, and the green cape was warm too. Why was he being kind to her? Hadn't he glared at her with hatred just earlier?

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Loki was looking at the fire. "... why?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

A serious expression was stained onto Loki's face. "Because a child should not have to suffer."

"... thought…." Mya tried to choke out the words, but her eyes spoke for her, for they were flitting from Loki to the bed.

Loki sighed and shook his head, his lips curling in disgust. "It is a barbaric tradition, but I am no Aesir. Your body is yours."

Mya started to relax against Loki's chest, burying her face in his armor. Loki pushed her away a little. "Do not get comfortable." He snapped.

My looked up at him, confused. A snarl was upon his face, but he was different than the others. He had been kind to her so far. She ignored his comment and buried her face in his armor again. Loki sighed in agitation, but didn't push her off again. And that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

**There will be more chapters if you peoples want more. Comment! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki woke up, he felt unusually warm. He was never warm. He looked at the source, and was immediately disgusted with the girl. He didn't want anything to do with her. Perhaps he had been "kind" to her last night, but now he would get rid of her. He shoved her off his lap and the girl woke with a yelp of surprise as she hit the floor. She looked around, confused. But then the fear returned as she remembered where she was. Her dreams could no longer soothe her.

Loki stood up and walked to leave. He heard the girl scramble to her feet, and when he turned around she was there, looking up at him with those bright, yellow-green eyes. Loki could see her a lot better with the light coming through the window. She was dirty, the cuts he had seen last night on her were infected, her hair was a giant knot. He looked away as Mya blushed in embarrassment. "I do not want you." Loki stated bluntly.

Mya's eyes started to fill with tears, her jaw quivering. She was rubbing her wrists, scratching at the chafed skin. "You will make your skin worse. Don't itch it." Loki instructed.

Mya just looked down at her hands. Loki reached down and grabbed her wrist, going to inspect it, when she pulled away, terror in her eyes once more. She still had his cape wrapped around her body, and she pulled it tightly around her. She started shivering and whimpering, backing away from him. Loki frowned. "I will not hurt you." He assured her.

But the girl seemed to not have heard him. She kept crying quietly. After a few minutes, Loki walked past her, accidentally stepping on Mya's borrowed cape as the girl stood up. Loki looked down at her, muttering something about how she should watch where she kept stuff. But he stopped when he realized the cuts on her arms formed a word. "Slave". The red angry cuts formed the worst word a child could be called. Slave. Loki's anger boiled. It was written in Asgardian, so she most likely didn't even know it was a word, but this was unforgivable. Loki grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Mya gasped in fright and tried desperately to get away from him, clawing at his pale arms.

Loki took her other arm, searching for anymore words. "Whore", "Scum", and a word Loki didn't want to repeat were also cut into her arms. Loki sighed in defeat. If he had his magic, he would be able to heal the wounds before they turned into scars; permanent reminders of what she had endured the past month or two. Mya had stopped struggling and was looking at her arms too, seeing only cuts and not words, for she didn't know any language beside her own. And she could barely speak that.

Mya thought about what the word was that she wanted to say. "...what?" She asked innocently, hoping that was the right word in Asgardian.

Loki released his grip, realizing he would have to take her to the Healers. "Follow me." He said grudgingly.

Mya rubbed her arms, scratchy at the healing cuts. She pulled the cape around herself once more as they left Loki's room. She hid behind Loki the entire time, almost completely out of sight to those passing the prince. Whenever someone walked by, Loki could literally feel her fear as she trembled and clung harder to his leg. When they finally got to the Healing Halls, Mya was shaking. Loki almost started worrying about her. Why was she always shaking?

A healer glared at him when he walked into the room, demanding he get out or tell her what he needed and that she was in no mood for tricks today. Loki had rolled his eyes and tried to pry the girl from his leg. She clung to him like he was a lifeline. "What did you do to the poor dear?" The healer asked, glaring at Loki.

"If you must know, I have done nothing but feed her and give her at least some clothing." Loki retorted.

Mya pulled the cape tighter around herself as a wounded soldier walked by. Loki noticed how she held the thick green fabric around her body like it was a shield. Asgardians were disgusting. The healer finally managed to coax Mya out of her "hiding place", but she never ventured too far from Loki. This made Loki slightly curious. He was a monster. He had shoved her to the floor less than an hour ago, snapped at her a few times the previous night, and ignored her while she sat on the floor shivering and naked. She shouldn't want to be in the same room as him.

"What is your name, sweetie?" The healer asked kindly, kneeling in front of Mya.

Mya didn't answer. She only stared back.

The healer looked up at Loki. "Can she talk?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Figure it out on your own. I have other things to do, and I have no use for her." Loki started walking towards the door, ready to leave the girl behind without so much as blinking, when the elf started screaming. Loki whipped around to see Mya's hand outstretched in his direction, her eyes pleading, struggling with the healer.

Loki sighed and continued walking towards the door, only feeling a little tug to stay. But the tug wasn't strong enough. He didn't really care what happened to the girl, as long as insults weren't carved into her arms or her clothes taken off by a drunken or terrible man. Mya's cries echoed through the halls as Loki continued walking, thinking about her huddled form in the dark, chained to his bed. He had been walking towards the council room, but he changed his course, veering away when he heard Thor's loud voice booming just down the hall. He still wasn't on good terms with his family (Meaning: He couldn't stand the sight of them and hated how they had taken away his magic and kept him as a prisoner for the past three centuries after his Midgard Escapade without even beginning to trust him even though he hadn't tried anything at all… after a few decades), and he took every precaution to avoid them.

He turned down hall after hall until he finally found the rooms he was looking for. He quickly ducked into the room, blending into the shadows on the wall, nobody even glimpsing his form, and stole a small dress. He grinned as he exited the room. He loved stealing from Odin, even if it was the smallest things. The dress was a white dress that wouldn't be missed. It was simple, with long sleeves, and would probably be long enough to reach her feet. He hated sentiment. He was going back. The way the girl had screamed and cried at his departure reminded him too much of his night terrors. Screams of mortals and Asgardians alike. He didn't need her screams in his dreams too.

When he finally walked into the healing halls, he could hear Mya's sniffling right away. He almost considered just leaving the dress there and leaving without her seeing him again. And he even took a step back. But when she screamed again, Loki decided he would blame it on Odin that he was doing this. She had been given to him and none other. It might even be a test of some sort put together by his devious adoptive father. A test to see whether his heart had changed blah blah blah. Odin gave to many speeches.

He walked into the room where Mya's cries were coming from. She was in the corner of the room, hissing like a savage animal at the healer and crying. Every time the healer would try to come near her, Mya would scream again, clutching the cape to her chest. Loki didn't understand why she was like this. He could only assume she had been taken advantage of, beaten, and starved from her trip. But it was unnerving to see a child who was no more than ten, and a princess no less, acting like a deer being hunted by a bilgesnipe.

When she saw Loki, she looked up at him in confusion, her crying stopping momentarily. Her summer green eyes were wide with fear and betrayal. Loki walked past the healer and dropped the dress in front of the girl. She gingerly reached out and touched the dress, unsure of what it was. Loki rolled her eyes as she continued to prod at it, fully anticipating a snake or a soldier to jump out of it. "It is a dress." Loki told her.

The healer behind him looked at the tall prince in confusion, for he wasn't talking in the Asgardian tongue. Whenever he talked to the elf, it was always in a different language.

Mya bit her lip, her brows creasing together. Her small hands reached forward and grabbed the dress, feeling the soft fabric. She held it up to her nose and took in a deep breath of the clean, crisp scent. She rubbed it across her cheek, admiring the feel of it, for she hadn't felt anything so soft in months. With the small exception of Loki's cape, which was not as soft as it was warm, but still comfortable.

"Will you wear it?" Loki asked impatiently.

Mya nodded distractedly, still looking the white dress up and down. Eventually, Loki turned his back, giving her privacy while she slipped it on. When Loki turned back around, she was wearing the dress backwards, but he didn't care. What he noticed was that she had his green cape around her shoulders once more.

"Why do you still wear the cape?"

Mya struggled to find the right word. Even though she was speaking in her own language, nobody had taught her how to speak, and she had troubles with speaking ever since she was a year old. "... warm…" She concluded.

"I will need it back." Loki pressed.

Mya looked at the ground, staring at a spot fixedly. "Will you allow the healer to heal your arms and clean you?"

Fear entered Mya's gaze once more. She shook her head quickly and backed away from him, shaking.

"I will not play games, girl. You either allow yourself to be cleaned, or you will be sedated."

Mya had no idea what that word meant, but she was guessing the better option would be the first one. She reached forward and gripped Loki's hand, pleading silently with him to stay. She didn't want to be left with other Asgardians. She hated them. She couldn't trust them. They touched her and hurt her. But Loki didn't. Loki fed her and clothed her when he was supposed to do what everyone else did.

Loki tried to free his hand from her grip. "Let go, elf." Loki spat.

Tears filled Mya's eyes again.

"I will stay, but do not take too long. I have other things to do than waste my time here."

Mya's green eyes beamed with happiness that Loki didn't understand.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support! :) If you have any suggestions for the story, "TELL ME!" In the famous words of Loki. **


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep. He dreamt of nothing but darkness. Falling. Pain. Rejection. But all was black and blank and dark. Memories of the void, the most haunting thing of all. Drifting helplessly for months in darkness. Alone, cold, his last thoughts and sights those of disappointment and destruction. The void was worse than the Chitauri, Odin, and the Avengers combined. It was hopelessness. It was terror. It was nothing.

But these dreams weren't enough to wake him up, sadly. He would dream about falling… and falling… and falling. And he wouldn't wake from the sensation until just before the sun rose. But outside of the darkness, in the realm of the living where there was light and life and hope, he could hear screaming.

His icy blue eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, wishing he had a weapon. He looked for the source of the screams, his eyes landing on Mya. The small elf girl was curled up on the end of his bed, shaking and crying and screaming. Loki hissed in frustration, for it was the middle of the night and he didn't have patience enough to deal with her. He buried his head underneath his pillow, considering pushing her off the bed. And he almost did so, but the little pity for her in his cold heart stopped him.

He sat up and considered his options. He could kick her out of the room, make her sleep on the floor, or have her removed from his life completely. Again, the thought that this might be some sort of test from Odin came to his thoughts. He let out a long breath of exhaustion and tried to think of different ways to solve this. He didn't want her screaming and crying all the time. If he were to wake her up, she would be startled and probably not go back to sleep. If he were to leave her, maybe the dream would pass, but he wanted to sleep now.

Loki saw the cape she had been using as a blanket on the floor, thrown in her fit of sleep. He snatched it off the floor and put it over Mya's small body, tucking it just over her shoulder. She curled into the cape, pulling it to her face. After a few more minutes, the crying and screaming and shaking stopped. She lay there on the end of his bed, wrapped in his cape, sound asleep. Loki sighed in relief and settled into his own blankets, trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

Mya woke him early that morning. She was gingerly poking his arm, trying to wake him. Loki had groaned in annoyance and tried to wave her off. But she kept poking him. Loki finally sat up and glared at her with all the hatred he could muster. "What?" He snapped.

Mya looked at her bandaged feet, then back at him. She pushed a book into his lap and Loki looked down at it with a frown. "You want me to read you a book?" He asked, confused.

Mya nodded sheepishly, swishing her white dress back and forth, clutching his cape around her shoulders harder. "It is too early. I wish to sleep." Loki said after looking at the cover of the book.

Again, she pushed the book into his side. Loki hissed angrily. "I shall read to you later! Let me sleep!" Mya backed off after that, and Loki fell asleep once more.

Mya held the book in her hands. She had no idea what type of book it was, but the cover was fancy, so it must have something important. She shivered and pulled Loki's cape around her shoulders, breathing in the scent of mint. Mint and cinnamon were common spices used back home, so it gave her a little comfort.

She opened the large book in her lap as she sat on the floor. She turned the pages, finding nothing but words she couldn't understand. She felt like crying. At home she would've been able to understand the books she read. Her older brother had always read to her when she'd had bad dreams, which hadn't been very often at the time. She sniffled, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

She heard the sounds of servants outside the door, and curiosity struck her. She stood up, careful of her bandaged feet, and walked over to the door, making sure to keep quiet. She opened the door and crack and her greens eyes peered out into the still-dark hallway. It was extremely early in the morning. Asgardians were strange. She looked over her shoulder at Loki who was asleep again. She tucked a piece of her blond hair behind her ear, swallowing nervously. She stepped out into the hallway, suddenly feeling extremely exposed. She was about to go back in, but the door was too heavy for her to open. She felt trapped. Even though she wasn't in a confined space, she knew she was without protection out here.

She pressed herself up against the door, shivering. At least she had Loki's cape. She tried to remain unnoticed in the dark hallway, but as the morning light started to filter through the windows, servants would start to stop and look at her, see her pointy ears, remember, and then walk away in disgust. She was glad none of them stayed too long.

She was roughly yanked up by her hair and she whimpered. "Hey! I remember this!"

One of the soldiers who had tormented her along with a couple others now stood in front of her. "Looks like she's the prince's whore now! We can't play with her anymore." One of them commented.

"Nobody would know if we just got rid of the green rag."

"Come on. We have to leave in a few hours. We don't have time to fool around with this Elvin scum."

The soldier holding her ripped the cape away from her. Mya wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to hide herself even though she was wearing a dress. She blushed, trying to squirm away from him. He shook her and hit her to stop her from squirming. Terror seized her as memories flowed back. She started crying and scratching at his arms to make him drop her. He hit her again.

"...stop…" She choked out.

The soldiers around her grinned. "Maybe if you win a little game."

Next thing she knew, she was in the training rings. The chilly morning air hit her, making her shiver harder. They put her in front of a target. "The game is called 'Stay as still as you can'." The men started laughing, obviously enjoying her pathetic self.

A soldier took out a dagger and took aim. Before he threw it, Mya curled up on the ground, hiding her head. She hated them. She hated them so much. She heard the dagger hit a couple inches above her. The men laughed again. She blushed. Another dagger. Another. She felt like each one was piercing her. She started sobbing. She needed someone to help her. But who would come?

* * *

Loki woke an hour later. The sky outside was just turning a hazy purple color, still early in the morning. He stood up and stretched. He shuffled through the room, not wanting to light it up, enjoying the comfortable dark too much. His foot hit something and it slid a little ways. Loki bent down and picked up the object. It was a book. How did the book end up on the floor? He made sure to keep track of all his books.

Then he remembered the little elf girl. He set the book on a chair and scanned the room for her small figure. He couldn't see her anywhere. He frowned, wondering where she could have gone. Maybe that just meant he didn't have to get rid of her on his own. Perhaps she had just wandered off, never to return again. He grinned at this thought. Odin couldn't blame him for her wandering off.

He got dressed, the elf girl no longer on his mind. He opened the door to leave and found his cape. His brows crossed in worry. He looked around, finally feeling guilty enough to take action. He picked up his cape and started walking through the palace. He didn't have his meeting with the council for another hour. He had time.

He began to grow frustrated as he still couldn't find her. He stopped a maid to ask her. "Have you seen a little girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing a white dress?"

The maid avoided his gaze. "The elf, my lord?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I saw her out at the training rings, my lord."

Loki didn't thank her. Instead, he shoved past her and walked towards the training rings. What could she possibly be doing there? It was quite a long walk from his chambers to the training rings, not to mention it was dangerous there, and she hated anyone who wasn't himself. Was she taken there? Was she led there? Loki stopped these thoughts. He didn't care. She was just a pathetic little elf who had been ripped away from everything she had known and couldn't talk very well… Curse her.

When he finally spotted her, she was curled up in front of a target, sobbing and shaking so hard it looked as though she was having a seizure. Some soldiers who were probably supposed to be on duty were throwing knives at her and laughing. Loki watched a dagger thudded just above her and she nearly jumped. There were several other throwing knives in the target as well, so she had been there for a while.

Rage suddenly pulsed through Loki. "Aim for her arm this time. It won't kill her." A soldier commented. The soldier holding a throwing knife grinned. He took his stance, readying himself, taking aim, twisting… Loki didn't let him get that far. He grabbed the man's arm, ripping the knife out of his hand, twisting his arm sharply until there was a cracking sound and the man grunted in pain. Loki flipped the man over his shoulder and slammed the throwing knife down right by his head. The man was clearly scared. Loki planted his foot on the man's chest, preventing him from standing up. He leant down close to be heard well.

"Listen, Asgardian filth. I care not about who you are. I will kill you the next time you touch my stuff. Understand?"

The soldier nodded shakily.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Loki shouted angrily.

"Yes, my prince!" The soldier responded quickly.

Loki stepped off the man. The groveling whelp scrambled away along with his companions. Loki tossed the throwing knife away in disgust and walked over to Mya. Her green eyes were peeking through her tiny hands. She was still shivering, obviously freezing. The thought struck Loki that she was a Fire Elf. She was used to heat. No wonder she was so cold. He draped the cape around her and picked her up.

She was terrified. Tears fell down her face like small rivers. Her glassy green eyes were staring into his, as if asking him why he had helped her. Loki realized the small child was broken. She had been hurt. She had seen and experienced too much. A child shouldn't have had to go through such things. "It is alright." Loki said awkwardly, patting her back in reassurance. "Would you like to read that book now?" He offered.

Mya stopped crying and nodded. Loki carried her back to his room and set her on his bed. He picked up the book and opened it, discovering it was a poem book. "This is just a poem book. Are you sure you do not want a story?" Loki asked.

Mya looked up at him and then back at the book. She turned to the middle of the book and pointed to a page. "... read…" She said.

She pushed herself up onto Loki's lap. Loki tried to push her off, but she was hugging his torso tightly. He sighed and read the poem.

_"If I showed you my teardrops,_

_Would you collect them like rain,_

_Store them in jars,_

_That are labelled with 'Pain'._

_Would you follow their tracks,_

_From my eyes down my cheeks,_

_As they write all the stories_

_I'm too scared to speak._

_Would you stop them with whispers,_

_Bring their flow to a halt,_

_As you teach me that pain_

_Isn't always my fault._

_Would you hold my face gently,_

_As you dry both my eyes,_

_And whisper the words 'You're too precious to cry'._

_If I showed you my teardrops,_

_Would you show me your own,_

_And learn though we're lonely,_

_We're never alone."_

The last line rang in Loki's mind. There was a long silence after Loki finished reading.

* * *

**Hey hey! Comment and tell me what you think! Thanks those of you who have already commented. As an answer to a question, this is not going to be a romance. Mya's going to stay about this age throughout the story. Father-daughter relationship is most likely to happen. :) The chapters will start to get longer and have more action in them. Right now I'm setting up a relationship between them. **

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Comment**

**THANK YOU! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki decided to skip the council meeting all together. Nobody would care to notice his absence. His ideas weren't considered and weren't good enough for Asgard anyways. Instead, he sat at his desk and read his books on magic while Mya did... whatever she was doing on the floor. Coloring strange objects.

Eventually he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see her still wrapped in his green cape. She was holding a piece of paper up to him, standing on her toes to reach his height in his tall chair. Loki glared at the paper, wanting to continue studying. He brushed her off and this time the paper fell into his lap. Loki sighed and picked it up, trying to make out the strange shapes. She had colored the entire thing on the most expensive and durable paper he had with his nicest quills. He turned sharply to look at the floor and saw ink all over and multiple ruined papers. He suddenly felt extremely angry at the child. She had stained everything with black ink and destroyed his nicest quills and paper.

He glared daggers at the child who was looking up at him expectantly. She pointed to the paper in his hand. Loki grudgingly looked closer at it, just realizing the shapes were people. She pointed to the tallest stick figure, which had extremely long... hair? And sticks coming out of its head. Loki scoffed. "What is this?" He asked.

Mya smiled shyly. "...you..."

Loki's eyes darted down to look at the paper. What he had thought was hair was actually his cape, and the sticks on the head were the horns on his helmet. He could barely make out anything else on his figure. His eyes drifted to the smaller figure which was holding his hand. "And who is that?" Loki asked skeptically.

"...Mya..." She said quietly.

Long after Mya started coloring a different picture, Loki still sat there staring at what had been a child's useless scribble which had turned into a priceless work of art. No one had ever given him such a thing. Nothing quite so... sentimental... and delicate. He set the picture on the desk, propped up by a few books and stared at it. Why would the child even go to the trouble of doing something so simple, kind even, for him? She should despise him. In his eyes, he had only treated her with spite and anger. So why? Why? He also noticed the scribbles in the background were a sun, hills, and birds flying in the sky. So peaceful and serene. This only added to his confusion.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

Mya looked at him with confusion, not saying a word, her brows drawn together.

"Why did you draw this?" He asked quietly, still staring at the picture.

Mya started to feel nervous. He didn't sound very happy. Had she done something wrong? Was he mad at her? Would he beat her or touch her? No. Loki hadn't done that. The others had done that, but not Loki. He wouldn't do that. Maybe that's why she drew it. Because he was her friend. So she said so. "... friend…"

Loki looked at her with the strangest look she had ever seen. He looked conflicted, angry, sad, hurt, with a touch of memory in those glassy eyes.

Loki quickly pushed all thoughts from his head. He didn't care. He was looking too much into it, thinking about Thor and his friends and how it used to be. They had gone on adventures and travelled the nine realms, always getting into some form of trouble that he had always gotten them out of. They had been more Thor's friends than his… but they had been the closest to friends he'd had. And Thor had been his brother. His friend. His role model. He shook his head to clear away the memories. Sentiment was for fools. The crude drawing was just a piece of paper.

Mya had gone back to drawing once more. Loki had gone back to reading, almost forgetting about the art the little elf had given him. Almost.

* * *

It was later at night. Mya was sitting on Loki's bed, looking at a book with a picture of the sky and which stars were which. Then, she compared it to the sky outside. Loki was gone. She didn't know where he was. He had left earlier and threatened her if she got any more ink anywhere he would throw her in the dungeons.

She traced the star map with her finger, her curious green eyes taking everything in. She loved Loki's books. They weren't all words that she couldn't understand. They had pictures and maps and funny smells to them and even words scribbled in his own writing. She fell onto her back, taking a deep breath of mint. Her eyelids started to droop and her breathing evened out. She was about to fall asleep, when suddenly there was a figure in the room.

Naturally, she screamed.

She tumbled off the bed, curling into the corner. It was another Asgardian here to hurt her and touch her and mock her and beat her. She started shaking and whimpering. The intruder inched forward and Mya pressed herself full against the wall, fear curling her stomach. She started sobbing and hissing at the person. She didn't want them near her. She just wanted to look at pictures in the book. The person was a woman with black hair and an unsheathed sword.

Mya's heart pounded heavily in her chest. She felt like a little bird trapped by a cat. Her blond hair fell into her face as she screamed and sobbed and hissed. The person grabbed her and held her tightly as she struggled. "NO!" Mya screamed as loud as she could in Asgardian. That was one of the only words she knew. She kicked and bit and tried to wriggle her way out of the woman's hold, but the person was strong.

"Shh… I am a friend." Came a rough female voice.

Mya started crying helplessly. Why wasn't Loki here? Why wasn't he here?

The woman held a rag up to her mouth and something about the rag made her feel sleepy. Mya's screams and sobs died until only tears spilled down her cheeks. And then she fell asleep.

* * *

Loki dragged his feet into his room. Apparently Odin had wanted him at the meeting, so he had been forced to sit there for three hours while he was filled in word-for-word on what had been discussed. Now he was exhausted. He pushed the large golden doors to his chambers open and walked in.

Something was wrong.

His gaze darted over the room, scanning. The sheets on his bed were messy and there were books on the floor. But there was no Mya. "Elf?" Loki asked. He walked farther into his room, ducking to look under the bed. He sighed. He was not in the mood to play games. "Elf!" But she didn't come. Loki rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Mya?" He asked grudgingly. Her name sounded too soft.

She wasn't there.

Loki sat on his bed, feeling conflicted. Had she wandered off again or been taken by some nasty soldiers for sport? Should he search for her? Loki groaned. Of course he had to search for her. She was his responsibility, after all. Didn't want to disappoint Odin.

Loki looked around the room for any clue to what had happened. He didn't find anything until he checked the door. Only Sif picked locks that way. He felt his face heat up in anger. Why did people have to touch his stuff? He should have known Sif would try something like this after the warning she gave him a few weeks ago when he had gotten the little girl as a bed toy. Because he was a monster. What else would he do but take advantage of a little nine-year-old that couldn't even speak his main language?

He stormed down the hall towards Sif's rooms. Her chambers were clear on the other side of the palace. He would have to be wary of any of his "Family" walking the halls this late at night. But it was too late as he heard Thor's voice. Why did this always happen to him?

"Brother. How do you fare?"

Loki ignored Thor and kept walking, focusing on his destination.

Thor's hand caught Loki's soldier and Loki hissed angrily at him. "Leave me be, Odinson!"

Thor sighed. "Brother, what are you angry about now?"

"It is none of your concern." Loki bit back sharply before turning around and continuing on almost running.

He could hear Thor's heavy steps to catch up with him. "You can tell me."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I have no wish to speak to such vile creatures today."

Loki knew the expression Thor wore on his face would be something around confusion and offense. "What do you mean, Loki?"

Loki turned sharply on his heel to face Thor, who skidded to a halt. "You Asgardians disgust me! First you imprison me for the rest of my life, then you 'gift' me with something I don't want to take care of, and it turns out your so-called "Admirable Soldiers" love playing with little girls! And now Sif has stolen my little 'gift'! I do not want to talk to anymore of the Golden People for the rest of my time here!"

"Sif stole the elf girl?" Thor asked, even more confused.

Loki huffed angrily and hurried towards Sif's chambers again. Thor hurried after him. "Brother… I thought…" Thor didn't finish. He didn't know what he thought. He had thought that his brother would hurt the child. But he could not say so.

Loki didn't even wait to knock on Sif's door before he burst in and scanned the room. There was Mya. Her terrified eyes darting everywhere, tears drenching her cheeks, sobs filling the air. Sif was standing in front of her. When she saw Loki, she pulled out her sword. "Do not come near the child! I do not know what you have done to her, but she acts like an animal! I warned you not to harm her!" Sif growled.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Who's to say I harmed her?"

"You are a monster. Of course you harmed her." Sif spat.

Mya's eyes focused once more and she felt awake, and when she saw Loki, she shouted in joy. But the other people in the room took it the wrong way. "She is afraid of you!" Thor said, trying to step in front of Loki. The tip of Sif's blade dug into his throat, a drop of blood trickling down his neck.

Loki growled angrily. "Get your pointy stick out of my face or you will not live within the next five seconds."

Sif's sword dug deeper into his throat, making him choke before he grabbed the hilt of her sword and twisted it out of her hand. Sif tried to trip him, but he turned it against her and kicked the back of her knee. She crumpled to the floor, reaching for her sword. Loki kicked it up into his hand and pointed it at her face. "Poor Sif. Still so easily beaten."

"Loki! Drop the sword!" Thor boomed angrily. He had Mjolnir in hand, electricity buzzing around it.

Loki almost thought about rising to the challenge, but then remembered he had no magic. He was outmatched. Sure, he could take Thor down in a fist fight, but he was no match for Mjolnir without his own weapon. Loki glared at Thor and let the sword clatter to the ground. Sif got up and punched him square in the jaw.

Mya started crying as she saw the terrible Asgardians attacking Loki. "Friend!" She cried as Loki got hit in the face by the scary lady.

Loki's head snapped to look at her, ignoring the lady who punched him in the stomach. Loki glanced at Thor and Sif who were moving in front of Mya, trying to protect her.

"Leave, brother. You have hurt the child enough."

Loki ignored Thor. "Come here, Mya. You are okay."

Thor and Sif looked at each other in puzzlement, not knowing what Loki had just said.

Mya sniffled. "... mean…" She said, pointing to Sif and Thor.

Loki nodded. "I am afraid it is a misunderstanding. But you are right. They are mean." Loki said, casting a burning glare their way. Thor and Sif started moving in on Loki to remove him from the room.

As they started to pull him out, Mya screamed. Her two little feet carried her to Loki and she clung tightly to his leg, sobbing. "...no…" She whimpered. She didn't want him to go.

Thor and Sif were bewildered. "What is she saying?" Thor asked, taking in the scene. They hesitantly let go of Loki.

Loki refused to talk to them. He picked up the small girl and walked out of the room. Mya buried her head in his shoulder. "... they… mean…"

Loki smiled. It was the first two words she had said together. Perhaps he would teach her how to read, write, and speak. After only a few weeks, she had already softened him too much. He didn't like that. What was she doing to him? He took in the reality of what he was doing. He was carrying a little elven girl who was supposed to be his slave back to his chambers. She was now asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He was being weak. He considered dropping her and making her walk like he should have done… but, she was too peaceful. Her bruises had faded to a light purple, her cuts had turned into lines, and her face wasn't so sunken in anymore. She was just a little girl no more than ten.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little weak right now...

* * *

**I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE TO "Tears Shed Alone"... so If you see that title has been updated and you're like "Huh? What's this story?" That's this story! :D **

**Ugh... I'm so tired... Sorry about how lacking in detail this chapter is. I've been getting like 5 hours of sleep each night because I am only 15 and I have school and homework and other stuff to do with school. I don't have very much time in my schedule, but I'll try to update at least once a week. :) Thanks for reading. I promise next chapter will be a lot better. Please favorite, follow, and comment. Any and all suggestions welcome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The day Loki hated the most out of the whole year was Family Day. Frigga had come up with it centuries ago when he had been just a child. The entire royal family had gone up into the mountains and camped there overnight. That was one of the only times they were really together. As princes, he and Thor had always been studying and training. Frigga, as the Queen, was always tending to the needs of others and fulfilling her royal duties. As King, Odin had to rule the nine realms, so he almost never went on Family Day anyways. And Loki was glad the old man wasn't coming this time.

Loki, of course, was being forced to go. Along with Frigga and Thor, Jane tagged along since she was apparently now part of the "family". Loki swung himself onto the back of his tall, black stallion. He patted the horse's neck as it whinnied. Sweat trickled down the back of Loki's neck. He was already sweating, yet Thor had yet to show any signs of getting too hot. Of course, this only reminded Loki once again that he was a frost giant.

"My sons, are you ready to go?" Frigga asked calmly, atop her white horse.

"Jane and I are ready, mother!" Thor proclaimed.

Frigga looked at Loki expectantly, but he ignored her. She had been asking her son. And Loki was not her son. "Loki?"

"Yes?" He snapped.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I have been ready for hours, my Queen." Loki emphasized.

Frigga sighed brokenly. "Can we have a good time? Please. Stop acting like a child."

Loki glared at all of them, his mouth snapping shut. Jane, whose arms were wrapped tightly around Thor's torso, laughed as Thor snapped the reins and their horse broke into a sprint. Seconds later, Frigga followed suit. Loki just sat there on his horse, not wanting to move. He had no desire to spend twenty-four hours with the three of the four people he hated most in the nine realms.

Frigga and Thor slowed to a stop as they realized Loki wasn't following. "Make haste, brother! We haven't all day to get to the mountains!" Thor shouted. Loki could barely hear him, but rolled his eyes. Why Thor still insisted that he was his brother was beyond Loki.

Loki clicked his tongue and urged his horse into a sprint. A cool breeze blew in his face as he raced across the road. He held his horse's mane tightly, not believing in bridles, for they reminded him of a muzzle. The wind in his face, the sun at his back, his horse's powerful intakes of breath. For a moment, Loki forgot about everything. He felt free.

* * *

Mya watched Loki go. Her heart tugged and a worried expression crossed her face. He wasn't… leaving… was he? He didn't turn around. Her pulse pounded in her ears and panic began to rise in her chest. He couldn't leave her with… them. They were monsters. She started crying as Loki got farther away. Finally, her little legs took off into a run after Loki's fast horse, even though there was no way of catching him. "Friend!" She screamed.

Servants noticed her trying to follow and they immediately set out after her, reaching her within moments and pinning her down. "NO!" She screamed, kicking and biting. She screamed bloody murder as they grabbed at her, holding her down. She bit the servant that was holding her so hard that she drew blood and the lady threw her to the ground.

"That little animal BIT ME!" She screamed in rage.

Mya was kicked harshly in the ribs. She whimpered and quickly got up, running again. Loki was almost out of sight. "Friend!" She screamed once more. She started sobbing as she watched his horse disappear over the horizon. She fell to the ground, realizing that her woeful pleas would not be heard by the prince. He was already gone.

Loki heard something in the back of his thoughts, something that brought him back to reality. Screams. Mya's screams. He brought his horse to a sudden halt, realizing he had forgotten about the little elf girl. Frigga, Thor and Jane stopped as well and looked at him in exasperation. Loki turned his horse around quickly and hurried off back towards the palace. As he got closer, he could see her form on the ground, curled up and shaking. Part of him thought this was pitiful and immature, but he reminded himself that she was only a child.

He slowed to a stop next to her small form. Her blond hair was covering her face, her tears sticking her hair to her skin. Her small hands were wrapped around her chest and she had a few new cuts on her feet from running without shoes. He dismounted and walked to her side, kneeling next to her. A servant came running up to them. "I apologize, my lord! The animal bit me and I didn't mean to let go!"

Loki saw the bite mark on the woman's arm and smirked. He stroked Mya's hair and she flinched terribly, covering her face and pulling her legs to her chest into a defensive ball. "Mya?" Loki asked.

Mya's green eyes peeked through her hands and she immediately threw her arms around his neck. Loki knelt there, shocked. She sobbed into his neck, her tears splashing onto his skin. "Sorry! Sorry!" The small girl pleaded.

Loki patted her back hesitantly and stood up. "For what, elf?"

"...run…" She said in confusion, wondering if that was the right word.

Loki chuckled. "I suppose you aren't going to apologize for biting the servant?"

Mya's summer green eyes flitted to the lady who was glaring at her. She wrapped her small arms around Loki's leg, burying her face in his armor. Loki made her let go and mounted his horse. Panic crossed her features as she stared up at him, wondering if he was going to leave her again. She sniffled and started crying as the servant lady grabbed her wrist and started hauling her away. Loki rode quickly past them, snatching Mya up and swinging her in front of him on the horse's back. Mya giggled as servant stumbled. Loki grinned at the child's amusement.

Frigga, Thor, and Jane watched in amazement at Loki's display of kindness. It was unlike the dark prince to do anything like that. Loki had only had the child for a few months. They hadn't seen Loki do such a thing for centuries now. But Loki rode past them, the girl in front of him, laughing, and the prince himself grinning.

Thor and Frigga exchanged glances, a hint of a smile on both their faces. But Thor's fell into a frown as he remembered what he had accused Loki of doing to the girl only a few weeks ago. The three rode after Loki, not wanting to be left too far behind. This might be a good trip after all.

* * *

Loki lifted Mya up off the horse's saddle by her underarms, setting her on the ground. She stuck close to Loki's side as he handed her the supplies from the saddle. She took each item with care and gently put it on the ground in a neat pile. Thor and Jane were unpacking their supplies as well, all setting up close to one another. Loki needed his space, so he was a ways off. Mya noticed his distance from the others and tugged on his cape. Loki looked down at her and she pointed to the others. "Far?" She asked.

Loki looked at Frigga, Thor, and Jane, who were all laughing lightly at a jest. Loki sighed. "It is complicated, young one. I do not wish to explain right now."

Mya seemed satisfied with this answer. "Kay." She sat on the ground and started tracing her finger through the dirt. Loki sat on a boulder, bored already. This was what Family Day was. Sitting around and visiting. The midgardian's version of camping. He glanced over Mya's shoulder at the picture she was drawing. She was drawing stick figures in the dirt. Loki's brows rose in curiosity.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Mya looked up at him and smiled. "Family." She said.

Loki sat down next to her. He had nothing better to do. "Explain."

She pointed to the tallest figure. "Brother. Tom." She said simply. She pointed to the next one. "Sister… Annabell." She pointed to the next one. "Sister… Gracea." Her finger moved to the next. "Sister… Matti." She looked up at Loki to see if he was listening, and when she saw that he was, she pointed to the next two. "Twin... s… Bretta, Gretta." She pointed at the smallest one. "Mya…"

Loki nodded. "And who is that last one?"

She looked at the tall one at the end of the 'line'. "Brother… Loki." She said happily.

Again, Loki was speechless. He stared at the dirt drawing. Just like the ink drawing he had in his chambers, it made his heart pound and an unusual feeling of insecurity creep in. "Do you miss them… your family?" He asked.

Mya's eyes fell to the dirt drawing. She looked back up at him and with surety said, "No."

Loki blinked in surprise, having expected her to start crying or at least say yes. "Why?"

"Mean. No… like… Mya."

That was the longest sentence she had said so far. "The correct term for yourself is 'me' or 'I'." Loki explained.

Mya tried saying it. "eee...mmm."

"No. ME. Do not say it backwards."

"Mmmeee?" She asked.

Loki sighed, a grin stretching across his face. "Close enough."

Mya clapped her hands in giddy joy. "MMEE!" She shouted happily.

"Yes. Do not say it unless you are trying to use actual sentences."

Mya quieted down, but a look of triumph was still etched onto her face. She had just learned a new word in Asgardian. Just then, a beautiful white butterfly flitted past. Mya leapt to her feet and started after it. The winged creature was faster than it appeared. She danced to its rhythm, trying to catch it. She tripped and fell down when her foot caught on a tree root, but she didn't cry. The butterfly landed on her nose, its wings opening and closing as her eyes crossed to watch it. She smiled and laughed joyfully.

Loki watched with a smile on his face. He didn't notice Thor approaching him. "Brother…" Thor started to say.

Loki's gaze snapped to meet the Thunder God's. He glared. "What?!"

"I wanted to apologize for believing you to have hurt the child."

"It's not like you would have thought otherwise, Odinson. Now please, leave me to my own."

Thor's face fell. He sauntered off and left Loki to his quiet again. He looked back at Mya, who was staring at him expectantly. "What?" He snapped.

Mya ran up to him and started pushing him towards Thor, Frigga, and Jane. Loki planted his feet stubbornly in the ground. Mya looked up at him, her lip stuck out in a pout. She pointed at the group. "You family!" She proclaimed.

"They are not my family." Loki hissed.

Mya glared up at him, adorably. "Why?"

"They lied to me."

"So?"

Loki was about to yell at the child and tell her to leave, when Jane interrupted. "On Earth, kids aren't nearly so dramatic about being adopted." Loki's eyes burned as he looked up at Jane. "Seriously. You're arguing with a little… what? Ten-year-old girl?"

"Nine…" Loki muttered.

Mya grinned, much like Loki's grin, and started pushing him in their direction once more. "Hunt!"

"I never taught you that word." Loki remarked.

"Book." She tried to explain.

"Have you been reading those gory books again?" Loki asked angrily.

Mya blushed, twiddling a piece of blond hair between her fingers. "No…" She lied.

"Child… I am the God of Lies."

Mya's blush burned harder. "Sorry…" She sniffled, her previous bravery gone.

"Do not lie to me." Loki insisted.

Mya looked up at him, honesty in her eyes. "Never ever…" She promised.

* * *

It was late at night, millions of stars shining in the sky, a chill settled over the mountains, frost spreading across the ground. Frigga, Thor, and Jane sat around a fire, which was a bit too small because they couldn't find any dried wood, for it had rained just a few hours ago. Loki grinned as his mo… Frigga… tried to use her magic to light a fire.

"I apologize. I haven't cast this spell in such a long time. I am used to healing spells." Frigga tried to make the fire grow, but it eventually flickered out. Loki watched in amusement as this went on for another twenty minutes before Mya tugged on his cape. "They doing?" She asked, pointing at them.

"They are trying to light a fire, but failing miserably." Loki said with a chuckle.

Mya looked at her hands, pondering something. Loki watched in confusion as she slowly crept up to the fire-pit and knelt in front of it. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

Mya ignored her, making Loki's grin broaden, and concentrated. She pointed at the fire and closed her eyes. Her brows creased and her eyes screwed shut tighter. A small spark leapt out of her fingertip. Loki stood up from leaning against a boulder and walked closer. They all seemed to watch the child more intently. Smoke started drizzling up out of her finger and soon a flame burst to life. The fire separated from her finger and lowered gently into the wood. The wood caught fire quickly, the flames roaring and cracking the wood.

Loki's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten she was a fire elf. In fact, they all had. Mya was staring at the flames with a sad smile. She splayed her hands towards the flame and a ball of fire rose from the burning logs. Her delicate hands twisted and the ball of fire shifted into the shape of a horse. They all watched in awe as the horse shifted into a butterfly, then a dog.

Then, the most surprising thing of the entire day happened. Mya smiled and looked up at Loki. She twisted her fingers and the fire dog grew tall and a little thinner, two curves coming out of what looked to be a head. The shape refined, and Loki's helmet now appeared as the flames, blazing in all its glory.

When it was time to sleep, Mya curled up next to Loki, shivering. Loki shifted awkwardly, still not used to her affection. She shivered harder and Loki could see small puffs of mist as she exhaled through her mouth. Loki once again took the cape off his back and tucked it around her. She let out a peaceful sigh and Loki watched her small chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Perhaps she wasn't too much of a burden after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT and tell me you thoughts! It helps me as the writer see what you peoples as the readers liked and disliked. Thanks to all you who have commented already! Follow and favorite (maybe you could recommend my stories to other people too? Or is that too far?) Hehe... Anyways! Any and all suggestions welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

The claws. The darkness. The dripping sound of mingled water and blood. The screams. HIS screams. "Well, Jotun runt… if you can remember the name we will put it back." A Chitauri guard said with an animalistic sneer. He felt its claws dig deep into his chest, pulling out his lung. "We shall start with this." His screams filled the dark chamber.

Loki bolted up, sweat drenching him, his breathing erratic. He clutched his head, shaking the memories from his mind. He tried to forget the voices. The claws. His own screams as they ripped out each thing in his chest, even his heart, and put it back only if he could remember the name of it. The memories were too real. He wished he had forgotten them long ago. He patted his chest to make sure everything was in one piece. He ran his hands through his sweaty black hair in a panic. He blinked his unnatural blue eyes until they were the right shade.

His body surged with anger, his hands clenching into fist. He shouldn't have let go in the first place. He had been trying to kill himself. Would it have not been simpler to just pierce his heart with a dagger or drink a deadly poison when his trial was still being decided?

He stood up quickly, making sure he didn't wake the child who was sleeping against him, and stumbled away in an angry stupor. When he was certain he was far enough away for none at their little family gathering to hear, and stood in front of a tree. He closed his eyes, focusing on his anger and pain and hatred. Odin had lied to him. Thor had let him fall. For thousands of years he had lived in a dark shadow, for everyone knows the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows. That's all he was. A shadow. An echo. A weakling. With a strong fist, he struck the tree in front of him, releasing all his bottled up anguish. He hit the tree again and once more. By the fortieth strike, the tree trunk was already splitting, his fists aching and knuckles bleeding.

He was still angry, though he was angry at himself this time. He stared down at his bruised fists, remembering what he let Him do. How he gave in so quickly to Their schemes. How he let his "family" down. He was a failure. He would never prove himself to anyone, especially those he knew best. Because those who were closest to him- Thor, Frigga, and maybe even Jane- knew that he would fail every time. No matter how many chances of redemption he was given, he would never pass.

He felt sweat trickle down his neck, his heart pumping fast, and a vein bulging in his neck as his jaw clenched tight. He felt too hot… too confined. He needed to feel the cool morning air, as the sun had barely started to tint the sky a dark blue, the stars just barely beginning to fade. He unbuckled his leather and metal jacket and let it drop to the ground. The cold air soothed his heated skin. He felt his sweat start to turn cold. That was another thing that made him angry at himself. The fact that he loved the cold, that it calmed him and his rage. Because he was Jotun. Because he was a monster. He stared down at his pale arms, knowing that underneath there lied raised lines of heritage and the dark blue skin that he hated so much.

He stared at where the scars started on his forearms, the signs of torture and mutilation. He didn't even want to look at his chest. It was far worse. His toned figure not even recognizable because of all the patches of scar tissue. He felt the pain that had come from those wounds tingling. Threatening or teasing him, he knew not.

* * *

Thor had woken to his brother's cries of pain. His electric blue eyes searched for his brother's form in the darkness of the early morning. Jane groaned in protest at his sudden movement and slurred something that he couldn't quite understand. Thor was going to stand up and go wake his brother, when Loki snapped up, his eyes opening in a wild craze. His eyes were a milky blue, which wasn't right. His pupils were filmy and clouded over. Thor stopped his movements and watched. Loki blinked several times until his eyes went back to normal, and then his hands clenched into fist, anger evident.

Loki then stood up and stalked away. Thor felt as though he shouldn't intrude, back that lingering thought that Loki might be trying to escape came to his mind. Thor kissed Jane on the forehead and stood up, following Loki as quietly as he could. Though he was no expert in stealth, and it didn't seem as though Loki would notice anyways, he was still a seasoned enough warrior to know how to keep his feet quiet.

He watched as his brother stood in front of a tree, his eyes screwed shut, sweat sheening upon his forehead. Then, he struck the tree. Thor was surprised at the rage his brother displayed each time he struck the tree. Thor wanted to stop Loki before he hurt his hands too much, but Thor kept quiet as Loki suddenly stopped.

Thor's jaw dropped as Loki took off top of his armor, as if trying to escape somehow, and revealing...scars. Scars upon scars. Sickeningly old and new scars that told hundreds of stories with one look. Thor only then wondered what exactly had happened in the void. Three hundred years too late, he was thinking about what his brother had gone through. What had drove him to hate Asgard and Midgard so much. What had driven him mad.

Without thinking, Thor spoke. "Loki...?" He breathed into the stillness of the crisp morning.

Loki immediately whipped around to meet Thor's gaze. Surprise, anger, shame, hate. Loki quickly bent down and picked up the leather and metal top to his armor, starting to fix the buckles in place, pretending Thor hadn't seen what he clearly just had. Thor still stared at Loki's back as the slender god began walking further away from camp. "You know Thor... I come out here to be alone. Stop following me like a kicked puppy."

"Who did that to you?" Thor asked, ignoring Loki's remark.

Loki scoffed. "A bit too late to ask." Three centuries too late.

Thor's eyebrows drew together in anger and concern. "I have no patience with your attempts to avoid my question! Answer me." Thor demanded.

Loki rolled his eyes and kept walking. Thor's heavy hand fell onto Loki's shoulder and the slender god immediately tensed. Loki took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Remove your hand, Thor." Loki said slowly. The instinct to not let anyone touch him without his consent had been burned into him three centuries ago at the hands of the Chitauri. Literally burned. He hadn't cared that Mya was constantly tugging on his hand or cape, for her hands were small and delicate, nothing like the hands of the Chitauri. But Thor's were big and strong and rough.

"Tell me, brother!" Thor commanded once more. "Tell me who did those things to you." He added a little more calmly.

Loki's tense shoulders did not relax. More memories began popping back into his mind. The Chitauris' hands… on him… hurting… pain… Loki continued to breathe rapidly, trying to calm his raging heart. "Let… go…" He said once more.

Thor didn't. He gripped Loki's shoulder and attempted to turn the raven haired prince to face him, and Loki lost his control. He didn't like people touching him, most of all Thor. Loki's fist collided with Thor's jaw, while his other hand swung up and hit the thunderer's pressure point in his neck. Thor was shocked at the quickness of his brother's hands, but pain quickly replaced his shock as he felt an abrupt stinging growing in his neck and spreading to his arms and torso. Thor snapped out of his daze and caught Loki's hand as it had come back to strike him again. Loki smirked and twisted Thor's arm, a snapping sound could be heard. Thor's eyes widened in surprise, ignoring the immense pain. He had broken his arm many times… but he hadn't expected it from Loki. He didn't even know Loki had the muscles to break the Thunder God's arm. Thor clutched his hand, refraining from striking back at Loki. While in battle, Thor would probably have launched himself on his enemy, and it took all his restraint to not punch his younger brother in the face.

Loki's fists were clenched once more. He knew Thor had let him beat him up. But he didn't care. Thor was too soft now that Jane was his wife. He wouldn't even hit Loki back. Loki sneered at his brother. "Leave. Me. Alone." He spat, his eyes sending chills down Thor's back. Those eyes. They were filled with so much pain that Thor could almost see the memories of what had been done to the younger god.

Loki turned on his heel and left Thor standing there, a grimace of pain on his face, both of the body and heart.

Thor heard something like a whisper, and his head snapped to the side. In a bush, there was an inky black shadow. Thor inched closer. Then, he wished he hadn't.

* * *

Loki sighed sitting down by a now awake Mya, studying his bruised fist. Mya gasped as she saw his hands. Her tiny hands reached out and grabbed one of his, yanking it towards her person. Loki felt irritated as she studied the purple, blue, and red of his hand. "Hurt!" She exclaimed, starting to panic.

Loki chuckled. "Not as badly as Thor."

"What?" Mya asked.

Loki glanced down at her. Her innocent green eyes were staring up at him. Loki didn't feel like explaining. He would probably be sent to the dungeons anyways for breaking Thor's arm. The last time he had screwed up, "accidentally" breaking Fandral's leg, he had spent twenty years in the dungeons. Twenty years for a bone. And because Thor was the beloved prince, Loki would probably be sentenced to a hundred years in the danky cell he knew so well now.

At that moment, Thor stumbled out of the woods, his face white as if he had seen a spirit from Helheim, his blue eyes wide. Thor stopped when he saw Loki and just stood there, staring, horror in his eyes. Loki cocked an eyebrow at Thor's expression. He noticed Thor wasn't even bothering with his broken arm, just letting it dangle there. "Tell me I wasn't that scary, was I?" Loki asked mockingly.

"What was the name of your ally?"

The question set off alarms in Loki's head. Him. He didn't want to say His name. Never. "I do not know." Loki lied.

"Do not jest brother." Thor said, oddly and eerily calm.

Loki's eyes were fixed on Thor. "I applaud your need to find out who my… ally… was, but I will not tell you."

Thor rushed forward and grabbed Loki by the collar, easily yanking the god to his feet. "Whoever it is, they are hunting you."

Loki struggled to get out of Thor's iron grasp. When Thor let go, Loki stumbled to the ground. "Impossible…" Loki whispered. He stood up and stared into Thor's electric blue eyes. "What is this nonsense about?" He hissed.

"There was a being that had been watching you and I found it after you left." Thor stated, his words slurred and difficult.

"What did it look like?" Loki asked sharply.

"It was a shadow, nothing more."

Loki felt like the shadow was squeezing the air out of his lungs. "What did it sound like?"

"It sound like death itself. Like it came from the very pit of Helheim itself."

Frigga and Jane had awoken at this point and heard Thor's last comment. "What did? What's going on?" Jane asked, fear in her eyes at the state of her husband.

But neither answered. For Thor was in shock and Loki was dead in his tracks, his mind and heart screaming. One word fell from his mouth, then; tumbling like a stray boulder off a cliff.

"Thanos."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait :) I got a bit focused on my other story. Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a comment, favorite, or follow :) I promise to update more regularly. I wrote this chapter a while back, but I had a bunch of editing to do on it, so I hope you like it. Of course there will still be a lot more Loki and Mya bonding time, so nothing dramatic and stormy yet, just a... foreshadowing of sorts :) (that's an evil face... not sure if I did it right hehe)**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki reeled back, his eyes frantically darting around the landscape, searching for the Shadow. His back hit the large boulder he had been sleeping against just an hour ago and he clung to it.

No.

He searched Thor's eyes for any sign of foul play. He closed his eyes, searching, trying to feel the magic that should be apparent to him. But his magic was bound. He could sense nothing, feel nothing dark in the air. He opened his eyes. And he could see nothing. Nothing but strange people surrounding Thor. Surrounding Him. Strange familiar people that he hated.

"Loki?" Thor was out of his trance now, seemingly unaffected accept for his awkwardly bent arm.

Loki rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. He had to play it down. Convince the people in front of him that it is all just a joke, that he was acting to scare them. He was the God of Mischief. Why wouldn't he seize such an opportunity?

He sat up from the boulder, forcing out a laugh, grin wide and mocking. "I can't believe you all fell for that! Thor, you have gotten a lot better at acting in the past few centuries, but you should really leave the mischief to me." He willed his eyes to twinkle with mischief as he knew they used to. He willed them to believe him, willed Thor to stop looking so confused.

"But-"

"It was nothing more than a trick of the light, you oaf." Loki chuckled, watching the worry around him start to dull. "Honestly, this has happened more than once with you. Especially when we were little children. Perhaps you were dreaming. Remembering our… golden years." Loki gave another chuckle.

Thor stuttered, his good arm tightening into a fist. Jane grabbed his face in her hands, asking him if he was alright and what happened to his arm.

"I must have been sleep-walking as well as dreaming." Thor's voice was low.

Loki was panicking inside, knowing very well that Thor could tell everyone that The Traitor had broken his arm. The Traitor had attacked the Prince of Asgard. Loki would be sent to the dungeons for centuries.

But Thor said no more than that, refusing to meet Loki's gaze.

Loki turned away from the group, his mother announcing that they would be packing up and heading back in just an hour to get Thor's arm healed, no matter how much Thor said he would be fine.

Loki quickly packed his stuff onto the horse, forgetting the little girl trailing him like a lost puppy. He was still looking for signs of Thor's claim, trying to find the so-called "Shadow" that Loki, sadly, knew very well. But there was nothing! Frustration began to cloud his thoughts, making him trip on roots and rocks as he ran a hand through his hair and cursed. Somewhere in his logical thoughts, he knew he should still be acting, but he couldn't help the nervous edge that had driven him to insanity before.

"Friend?" The lost puppy asked.

Loki nearly scoffed his disgust, but held it in, shaking his head. If He was there somewhere, hunting Loki down, following him, Loki had to cut off all connections. But before he could say anything, she growled at him, making his eyes go wide in shock. "What?" He demanded.

"Scared." She accused.

Loki threw his hands up in exasperation. "What business is it of yours?"

Mya shook her head like a disapproving parent, and Loki only then realized that she was mimicking his behavior. The scowl on her features, the way she was holding herself, her green eyes not cold, but she was acting as if they were. "Scared" She spat.

Loki sighed, running a hand down his face as he knelt next to her and took her tiny hands in his. The scowl disappeared into a happy smile and Loki realized she thought he was praising her. "No. Do not act like me."

Her eyes twinkled with confusion as she stuck out her bottom lip, one of her eyebrows arched in innocence. Innocence he didn't want to tarnish. He gripped her hands firmer and held her gaze. "I am not a good man. You should not act like me. I am treacherous. Do you know what that word means?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair swishing back and forth.

"It means I cannot be trusted. I will only hurt those around me in the end."

She giggled and swung her arms around his neck. "Silly, Friend."

Loki sighed. Her pale-blonde hair was tangled, her face covered in dirt and grime. He pulled away, taking her small hands in his again and gazing into her tiny face. "You do not want me as a friend, little one. You will only get hurt."

"No." Mya whined. "Asgard hurts. No friend. You friend… safe." Her summer green eyes were too trusting…

Loki patted her head and stood up, puffing out a breath. In Aesir, he muttered how foolish children were. And then he turned around, realizing that Thor had been watching him the entire time. Loki quickly pushed away from the girl, telling her to go pack her collection of twigs and rocks that she had put in a little pile. She skipped off.

Loki hurried past Thor, shoving the rest of his stuff into his saddlebag. He felt something thump down onto his foot and saw Mya holding a pile of rocks, twigs, feathers, flowers. Anything, it seems, that she could find. Loki shook his head. "Only one of each."

Mya sat on the dirt ground, her previously white dress now a fine brown color. She spread out her collection of things, her wide eyes searching every one of them. She sat there for quite a while, obviously stumped. Loki watched in fascination as she picked up a white rock with silver streaks in it, a mottled feather, a purple flower, and a little stick with termite trails in it. She stood up and thrust the objects into Loki's hands, proud to have chosen them.

Loki rolled his eyes and dropped the objects into the saddlebag. "Your flower will most likely wilt."

Mya's eyes drooped in sadness. "Back?" She asked, reaching a hand out.

Loki gave it to her, watching as the others began to mount their horses.

A spark jumped out of her finger, leaping onto the petal of the soft purple flower, searing a hole in the perfect surface. Loki rose an eyebrow in question. She set it gently on the ground, watching as it burned away into nothingness.

"Why did you do that?"

Mya smiled quietly. "Family do. Thing burn left behind."

"Your family burned things left behind?" Loki asked.

"No. Home."

"Your family burned your home?"

Mya nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. "Bad guys come. Burn home." She shrugged as if it was unimportant.

But Loki saw the flames in her eyes. He took a step back, sensing without magic the danger in her memories. He had heard her whimpers and cries in her sleep, and he knew very well what had rooted itself in her mind. Hate. So she was not as completely innocent as he thought. He swooped her up into his arms and placed her on the saddle of his horse, climbing on after her.

Fire elf indeed.

* * *

**Okay. Short chapter. I have a really bad cold, so my thoughts are all muddled right now. If you want me to just cut to the chase within a few more chapters (3-4) and just make Mya a sassy teen already, tell me in the comments. I will do a couple more chapters of kid Mya, but I want her to grow up. I don't know. Whatever you guys want. Thanks for reading! Favorite and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later, Mya's tiny hand was enclosed in Loki's as he guided her finger across the page. Her summer green eyes swam with confusion and awe as Loki told her what each symbol meant. He showed her the words she knew how to pronounce, trying to find the simplest way possible to get her to understand.

The patience of a child amounted to very little, yet her eyes stayed glued to the page, drinking in the information Loki was giving her. What had used to be strange scribbles suddenly turned into letters, things she could communicate with. Mya pointed to a word, remembering as Asgardian soldiers carved the word into her arm with the blade of a dagger. The strange shapes matched her memory, exciting her as to what it could possibly mean.

Loki saw her excitement, frowning. "That word means 'slave'."

Mya's excitement turned into an ache. She stared at her arm where the word should have been. Swords and words and fists and laughing. That's all Asgardians were. And she was finally beginning to understand just how terrible they were. A glare settled on her small brow, her soft blonde hair falling into her face.

Loki tucked the hair behind her delicately pointed ear, taking her arm. "You must forget about such things."

Mya pulled her arm from his, shaking her head. "No. Mean. Asgardians be mean."

"That would be 'are', Mya. 'Asgardians are mean.' And yes, they can be. But they are people like you and I. There is evil in all hearts."

Mya pointed back at the word on the page. Slave. "Svale."

"Slave." Loki corrected.

Mya sighed impatiently. Loki took her hand, guiding her finger once more, having her pronounce the words along with him. "The… sla-ve… and the… prince…" Mya's eyes met Loki's.

"You prince?" She asked.

"It would be, 'Are you a prince?'" Loki smiled as Mya huffed impatiently once more, repeating the phrase correctly, before he answered her question. "Yes, I am a Prince. Just as you are a Princess. Now stop interrupting, the story is almost finished."

Mya nodded and they continued reading the last few sentences of the story. "Two lost… souls… wh-ose… paths cr-oss-ed… in the stra-nge-st… of wa-ys. But it matt-ers not… who one is… For tr-ue love con… con-quers... all. The end."

Mya pointed at the strange word. 'Conquer.' She asked him what it meant. Loki sighed. "To conquer is to overcome a trial… successfully."

"Sussessfullly?" She asked.

"Successfully." Loki confirmed. "Without the success, it would only be considered a struggle."

Mya hummed before closing the book and jumping off Loki's lap, running to the spare bedroom Loki had given her. Loki stood up, following the child into her room. It had a small bed with a few of his pillows and his cape, which she used as a blanket, with pictures hung up all over the room. There was a pile of rocks and twigs in the corner of the room as well as a small pile of clothes that Frigga had sent for her. She was digging through a pile of poetry books she had borrowed without permission, pulling out a thick book. She leafed through the pages until she found a flower she had used as a marker. She shoved the book into Loki's hand, pointing at a poem.

_"O let not Time deceive you,_

_You cannot conquer Time,"_

Loki raised a fine eyebrow at her. She had a keen mind, remembering small things, a powerful memory. "Poems are analogies… things you can compare to real life. But a lot of the time, poetry is just the same thing said over and over in fancy rhymes and sentences. It is true that you cannot conquer time, little one. There is no going back, no looking forward, so you must be very careful with what you choose to do right now."

Mya took the book back, staring at the page. "Conquer." She whispered, touching the word.

Loki had said it meant to overcome a trial. Successfully. Could she conquer the Asgardians one day? What was a trial even considered? Pain and hurt, humiliation and sadness? Could that be a trial? Being taken from her home and family and forced into this palace? Even though she had met Loki, he wasn't home. Home was hot and beautiful, with flowers the size of her head and trees taller than her home. Home was where people used fire to create things, not just swords and daggers and arrows. Things of beauty. Like necklaces and diamonds and chairs and window frames.

She looked up at Loki. He was completely home, but in some ways, he had become home. He had protected her. He hadn't hurt her or humiliated her. He taught her things, like reading and writing. He was wise.

Things that had before only been looked over, such as the light one carried in their eyes, now became important to study. And without knowing it, Loki had taught her more than just books and a tiny bit of magic. She would watch his eyes as he scanned a new person, taking in every detail. She saw how he would adjust his stance to match the oncoming threat, how he was always aware of everyone in the room.

She had tried it once, a few weeks ago. Loki had taken her to the healing halls to check on her feet, which were severely scarred. She had seen a man on a medical bed, asleep. So she had followed Loki's example. She had looked at his hands, at the scars earned from sword practice. From this, she guessed that he was a soldier. She had studied the corners of his eyes, finding no smile lines. He had been a solemn person. She had studied the way he was slumped on the bed, guessing that he was older for an Asgardian. That's all she had been able to tell about him before she tugged on Loki's arm and asked him.

Loki had smiled, amusement and a certain amount of pride creeping through his mask. "He is a retired soldier. Most likely old enough to have fought in the Jotun Wars. The scars on his arms and neck are that of ice, and there is one on his shoulder, right there. Do you see it?"

Mya nodded.

"To be hit there would take out the nerves in your arm. His left arm is most likely half numb."

Mya had clapped her hands in excitement, having guessed a few things right. Loki had chuckled, ushering her forward.

Now, Mya studied Loki. Studied him the way she had learned from watching him. He was sitting on her small bed, reading over some of the poems she had marked. He had smile lines in the corners of his eyes, which didn't make sense because he hardly ever smiled. He must have been happy at some point. He was really tall. At first, she had thought all Asgardians were tall, but he was a little taller than Thor, who was a giant. His eyes were filled with intelligence, everything he read going to memory. There were scars on his hands, ones that were different from sword scars. Dagger scars, maybe?

She set her book down, realizing that Loki had looked up at her, questioning her stare. She sauntered over to him, holding his hand. Loki raised a defined eyebrow. "What?"

"You had scars." She said, pointing to his calluses.

"It would be, 'You have scars.' And, they are not scars, but calluses." Loki watched as she traced his skin.

"Callossesses?" She asked.

"Yes. Scars are from… wounds that were deep or abnormal, or from injuries that healed wrong. Calluses are from working. Like if you practice with weapons for a long time, your skin will become tough and more durable."

"Do you calluses to practice?"

Loki smiled. "You are getting much better at sentences, but you're not quite there yet. And in answer to your question, yes. I practiced with weapons to get calluses."

Mya bounced up and down on her heel. "Show me!"

"Show you what?"

"Weapons." Mya grinned, her eyes wide with excitement.

Loki chuckled, standing up. "Weapons are not toys, little one. They are meant to be used only in certain circumstances."

"Please." Mya clasped her hands, staring into Loki's soul.

Loki shook his head. "I must be going soft." He held out his hand, Mya taking it. Loki led her to his closet. Mya looked up at him in confusion. It was full of clothes and shoes and belts, nothing more. "You must promise not to play with these weapons."

"Promise!" Mya shouted.

Loki pressed a finger to his lips.

Mya blushed, swishing her skirt back in forth. "Sorry." She whispered, smiling still. "Promise."

Loki patted her head before walking deep into the closet and pulling a switch. Mya watched in amazement as stairs dropped down into the floor, leading somewhere. She looked up at Loki. Loki took her hand and walked down the steps, having her light a torch. There were about ten stairs before there was a floor. It was pitch black. Loki set the torch in a holder, the light spreading through the room. Mya had always wondered where Loki's books came from. There were books everywhere, spread over tables and desks. Quills and ink, paper and charts scattered the room. She noticed that there was no dust, so he must come down here a lot.

And on the farthest wall, the torch light reflected off of shiny surfaces. Many shiny surfaces. Loki held out another torch to her, which she lit with a spark that jumped off her finger. Loki set the torch in a holder right above the shiny things.

"Since I cannot conjure weapons with magic, I have a little stash. The Allfather does not approve of me handling weapons, so how about we keep this between you and me?"

Mya nodded.

Loki knelt down next to her, a sword in hand. He ran his finger along the flat part of the much curved blade. "This is a scimitar. Most Aesir prefer long swords, but if I have to use a sword, I would rather use this one."

Mya saw her green eyes in the reflection of the blade. It was sharp. And dangerous. She took a small step back as Loki put it back and picked up a simple dagger. "This is your typical throwing dagger. My favorite weapon. They are easy to conjure with magic and, if you know them, their aim is true."

Mya studied it. It looked exactly like several others. It was a plain dagger, nothing special. Yet all she saw was an Asgardian hand holding it as they dragged the blade across her skin. Slave.

"Would you like to hold it?" Loki asked, seeing her fear.

Mya shook her head, rubbing her arm as she stepped back.

"The only way to conquer a fear is to embrace it. The dagger itself will not harm you. It's the person who carries it that does."

Conquer. There was that word again. Overcome a trial. So this was a trial. Fear and memories, not wanting to be near it because it would hurt her. But then, she thought about it. Loki was holding the dagger, and it was not hurting him, nor was he hurting her with it. The person who carries it… She searched his gaze. It was expectant, judging, watching her reaction. It was a test.

Mya held out her hand, knowing that she was blindly trusting him once again. Loki set the dagger hilt in her hand. She was immediately struck by how heavy it was. It was heavier than she would have thought. It looked so small and easy to carry, but it wasn't. It was metal and rough, the hilt cool in her hand. She studied the places where the metal touched her skin, comparing it to Loki's calluses. The metal touched the same places as Loki's calluses.

And suddenly, she wanted calluses on her own hands. Her hands were soft, a scar here and there from her journey to Asgard. But comparing her hands to Loki's, she felt weak. And Loki didn't seem to be afraid of anything. He had probably conquered every trial that had come his way.

"Can I learn?" She asked.

Loki took the dagger from her hand, setting it back. "Perhaps. You are little, Mya. You do not have to learn the art of the sword. Or the dagger. Or any weapon."

"You did it. I can did it, too."

"Do. And I did it because I had to. I am a man. Men are meant for war and fighting. You are a girl. A little girl, who will grow into a woman. And women are not meant to fight. Except for Sif. She was always rather rebellious." Loki stood, taking the torch. "I have shown you enough for one day. You should get back to practicing your reading and writing. Come."

Mya stole one last glance at the dagger before she followed Loki up the stairs. "Please. Teach me weapons." She begged.

They were halfway up the stairs, Loki hurrying her along. He pulled the switch once they reached the top. He knelt on one knee in front of her, taking her small face in his hands. Mya wasn't used to such affection. He sighed. "Weapons… they change people. Once you feel any sort of power, it will corrupt you. Pride, ignorance… brashness. They are all side effects. Mya, you are pure of heart, unlike most in the nine realms…"

Loki saw the vulnerability in her eyes, and knew even then that he would eventually have to teach her some sort of fighting. The vulnerable perish in Asgard. He had learned that the hard way, which is why he had put down his books whenever Thor strode by and joined the golden son in training. He had realized very quickly that knowledge was not prized unless it had something to do with fighting. And seeing the intelligence and innocence in her eyes… he saw himself. And he had turned into a monster.

And then the Mad Titan flashed into his mind. What would happen if He ever came to Asgard? Mya would be defenseless. Loki shook his head, rage clouding his thoughts. The Titan followed every strand of his life. Fear encased his heart, making him isolate himself so that when the Titan did come, or if the Titan ever took him back, Loki wouldn't have any strings attached to the realms.

"I will teach you." Loki said. He then stood up, leaving her in the darkness of the closet, extremely confused.

* * *

**So, not a lot of action in this chapter, but I hope you like it. I know Loki might be turning a little OOC... So I'm going to try and make him colder once again. I have a problem with making Loki too soft. :P Anyways, as the majority voted, there will be a few more chapters with kid Mya, and then she's gonna be a teen. She'll probably get some sassy-ness from Loki, so you can look forward to a Sassy Mya. Also, sorry for all the cheesy advice and wisdom lines from Loki... but I figured since it's been 300 years since his little raid on Midgard, he has grown up and become a lot more wise and mature. Thanks for reading!**

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Shadow glided slowly over the land. It was nothing. Yet it was something. And it was seeking. Searching for a god.

Its pitch black form slithered from hill to hill in the darkness of night, following the trail of green that could only be the wayward prince. It would have to retreat into the darkness of a brush or hole in the ground once the sun rose, or it would cease to exist. But if there was darkness, any amount, it would keep going.

As it passed, the birds in the trees hushed, watching it before flying quickly away. Plants shriveled into themselves, wishing to escape the Shadow. The ground beneath it turned to ash, the midnight frost simply disappearing.

The dark form hissed unintelligible words, turning this way and that. A deer foolishly jumped into the Shadow's path. The Shadow lunged, its dark tentacles wrapping around the deer, paralyzing it as it tried to escape the shock of nothingness that came with the Shadow's embrace. And yet, as the deer thought it was going to die, it didn't. It stayed frozen, glossy eyes watching the Shadow continue on in a rugged path, forever doomed to stay paralyzed.

The Shadow screeched as the sky began to light, gleaming off of some tall, golden structure. The path of green was everywhere in the mess of lights far below, millions of different strings to follow. Different shades of green, some leading far away, some tangling in a confused jumble with other colors. The Shadow hissed, sinking into the shade of a bush nearby, the green leaves shriveling immediately at the nothingness of the shadow.

It would wait. It would follow the prince's path very carefully through the maze. And it would find the prince. And it would take the prince to its master.

* * *

Loki walked down the stairs and into his secret closet room. He ducked quickly as a dagger whizzed past his head, barely missing him. Mya blushed, apologizing, before running past him and retrieving the dagger. Luckily, it was a training dagger. The most it could give him was a bloody nose.

Loki watched as she stood in front of the target, which was a big chunk of wood Loki had always used to practice. He watched as she twisted clumsily, letting the dagger fly… straight into the ground. Yet, she didn't lose confidence. She picked up the dagger once more, starting over again. And again. And again. Loki stopped her from throwing the poor dagger.

"Left foot forward, right hand throwing. Keep your index finger on the back of the blade, your thumb on one side, the rest of your fingers on the other side, curled. Hold it straight out towards the target, bring your arm back…"

Loki helped her position her arm correctly, making her position her arm several more times without his help until he deemed it good enough to proceed.

"Now, make sure your dagger is vertical to the ground, and as you bring your arm down quickly, make sure it is horizontal. Then, let it slide out of your hand."

Loki showed her all the positions slowly, making sure she was able to copy it herself before she tried again. Loki made her stand two of her arms' lengths away from the target. She put her left foot forward, bringing her right arm back, index finger on the back of the blade, dagger vertical to the ground. She brought her arm down, the dagger sliding out of her hand. It bounced off the target and, with a clatter, it fell to the ground.

Mya stared at the dagger. Loki thought she was going to cry, but she looked up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen. She charged after the dagger, swiping it from the ground and positioning herself again. Loki watched, amazed as she tried it again, the result the same, the dagger clattering to the ground.

He counted nineteen times before it finally stuck into the wood, staying there. Mya bounced up and down, clapping her sore hands. She tugged on Loki's arm, pointing. "I did it! I hit the target!"

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched up into a smile. He patted her back. "Good work, little one."

Mya's nose scrunched up. "I am not 'little one'! I am Mya, the dagger throwerer!"

Loki clucked his tongue. "What was wrong with that last sentence of yours?"

Mya twiddled a piece of her nearly white hair as she thought, mouthing out her previous words. "Throwerer?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "And what is the correction?"

"I am Mya, the dagger thrower!" Mya shouted enthusiastically, pumping a small fist into the air.

Loki couldn't believe how much she had grown since he had first seen her. She was at least up to his ribcage by now, growing too fast. It had been a year since she had asked him to teach her the art of the dagger. He had forced her to wait until she was old enough. No matter how many times she had stolen one of his daggers and hurt herself on accident, begged, pleaded, or even whined (which Loki had put a stop to fairly quickly, as whining was for babies, not for ten year olds), he had only begun training her at the right time.

He no longer had to speak to her in her elven tongue, as she was almost fully fluent in Aesir. He had forced her to learn the basics of sewing, stitching, and first aid even though she had absolutely no interest. He had taught her how to read the stars, do basic calculations, and even recognize different plant and animal species.

He had given her tips on controlling her fire better, as he couldn't show her himself because his magic was bound, though she was extremely talented for a child her age. Extremely. He was shocked she was able to do more complicated spells at such an early age, even for a royally-bred fire elf. Children as young as her could barely make a drizzle of smoke and a spark come out of their fingertip.

Yet, she had shown him numerous times her skill. She had almost scared him half to death a few months ago when she had breathed fire out of her mouth… at the Healer.

He watched as she retrieved the dagger from the stump of wood, positioning herself and throwing it again. It hit the target, staying for a few seconds before it fell. Loki sat on a chair, watching her form carefully as she threw the dagger again and again.

She was a natural.

In fact, she was so good at it by an hour's end that she was hitting the target nearly every time. Loki watched her closely, making sure she was doing everything right. Her aim was a bit off, her footing a bit weak, always reverting to a different stance. But in her eyes, he could see the determination to hit the target, adjusting her aim and footing every time she shifted out of the correct posture. But there was also something else in her gaze. An anger. A fierce anger that spoke of pain and injustice.

He couldn't admit that he did not worry.

Finally, when the anger grew too strongly in her gaze, he told her it was time for dinner. Mya reluctantly put the dagger back on the wall next to its brothers and sisters, and they headed back upstairs, Loki pulling the switch to close the closet stairs.

* * *

Mya sat on her bed that night, wrapped in Loki's green cape, tracing the swollen, blistering spots on her hands. These were the places where there would be callouses, just like Loki's. She could almost see them. She remembered the feel of cold metal in her hands, the dagger sliding easily from her grasp. Almost as if she was born to do this. To throw a dagger. And the thing was… she didn't feel small and helpless when she held a dagger in her hand. She felt as though she could conquer anything. As if… as if _nobody_ could hurt her.

She thought about the soldiers, the men who had brought her to Asgard. The way the touched her and mocked her, made her walk miles on burning sand and hard rocks until her feet bled and split open. The night they grabbed her by the arm and _carved _insults into her skin. She still remembered them… the words. No matter how long ago they had healed, she could still see the blood dripping down her arm and onto the harsh sand below, sizzling as the sand was so hot.

She pulled her feet up onto the bed. She hadn't admitted to Loki that she couldn't really feel anything in her feet. She had thought they would heal, and that the feeling would come back to them. But after a year of feeling nothing, she gave up. Most of the time they felt numb. Like they weren't even there. Yet, she could see them, touch them, feel them hit the ground when she ran. Her small finger traced the slim, silver lines that crisscrossed all over her feet.

Then, she thought about holding the dagger. The feeling it gave her. Why was it so easy to feel angry, yet so hard to let it go? Loki had told her to forget it, that all beings make mistakes, that it was an Asgardian's nature to dominate their opponent. Loki, she thought, chose his words very carefully. But no matter what combination of words he came up with, she couldn't simply forget. Not when she couldn't feel her feet, when she still saw the words cut into her skin, when she heard the thud of a dagger above her head as palace guards threw them as she lay there, cold and afraid.

Mya sighed, letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed again. That's when she saw her poem book. Her heart leapt with excitement. She didn't know why, but a good poem was always enough to keep those images out of her head. She pulled out the poem book and flipped through her favorite pages, reading poem after poem, though she knew them all by heart.

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her only leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._

Loki said that poem was by a Midgardian poet named Robert Frost. Mya loved it so much that Loki had written it on a separate piece of paper, once in Elven, the other in Asgardian, just for her. Though Loki had been teaching her Asgardian, he had also been teaching her more of her native language. He said it was important to learn Asgardian, for the purpose of communicating with others. But he said it was important to learn her own language, to remember her people, to remember that she is not an Asgardian.

She heard Loki call her name and she snapped the book closed, tucking it under her bed. She straightened her dress as she wandered into the main room where she and Loki always ate dinner together.

She pushed herself up onto the chair opposite Loki as he poured her some soup brought from the kitchens. She wished he would cook more often. Whenever Loki cooked, she swore it had to have come from Valhalla. Especially his chocolate cake. He had told her not to tell anyone that he could cook, but a few months ago, on her birthday, he had baked her a cake made of something that surely _was _from Valhalla. Chocolate.

She tucked a piece of light blonde hair behind her ear, her green eyes studying the contents of the soup. It was red with vegetables and meat. Mya stirred it around with her spoon, watching the steam dance above the surface, her aching hands burning at just the touch of the metal spoon. She winced as she picked the spoon up, not realizing just how swore they were, how angry they were with metal.

"Let me see your hands." She heard Loki's voice. Mya held up her hands for Loki to see. He smirked before standing up. "It looks painful." He said, remembering his own hands after throwing his first daggers. His mother had taught him how to sooth the pain of a blister with aloe vera and a cold wash cloth, and then to wrap them in cool bandages.

Loki came back with the supplies setting them on the table. He would have taken care of it after dinner, but she winced every time she picked up her spoon, and he knew he would have begun laughing at the face she was making as she stirred her soup. Loki took one of her tiny, swollen hands, wrapping it in a cold, wet rag, taking her other hand and doing the same.

"Very cold." He heard her say.

Loki cleared his throat. He might have used his ice powers to help cool the water down. The Allfather hadn't restricted his Jotun side… in fact, Loki wondered if Odin had remembered that Loki could still use ice magic. After a few minutes, he took away the rags, much to her protest, and smoothed aloe vera over her skin. He could hear her sigh in relief as the gel settled into her furious skin. Lastly, he wrapped her hands in cooler bandages, making sure they weren't too tight.

He watched as she inspected the bandages. "You are good at this." She said.

Loki hummed in response. "I've had plenty of practice, young one." He watched as she went back to eating, handling her spoon cautiously.

It had been almost two years. Two years since he first saw her, naked and shivering on his floor, those miserable green eyes wide with fear. She had been afraid to even get near him, hissing like an animal at others, clutching his cape tightly to his chest whenever he neared her.

But now, she was sitting across from him, eating soup with bandaged hands from dagger practice. It was almost surreal. Loki folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair. He still saw the pain in her eyes. She hadn't yet mastered the ability to mask her emotions. Every now and then he could see the twinkle of a memory in her summer green eyes, or hear her toss and turn and cry out in the middle of the night. He knew the anger that was growing in her heart. But what could he do? He had nothing but words, words that he knew she would not listen to. Even though he had learned his lesson, he doubted she would believe him if he told her he was a frost giant, that he had been holding a grudge for over three centuries now. A pathetic grudge, that perhaps if he hadn't fed it, would have disappeared after a few months.

He sighed as he heard a knock on his door. Mya looked up at him, her summer green eyes flitting to the door, then back to Loki. Loki slowly made his way to the door. It was undoubtedly Thor, as only Thor knocked so heavily on the door. Loki swung the door open. "What?"

Thor was dressed in his war armor, Mjolnir in hand, a solemn expression on his face. "There is trouble."

Loki glanced back at Mya, who was staring at him and Thor, undoubtedly listening. "Immediate?"

Thor glanced at Mya over Loki's shoulder. "Aye."

* * *

**Hello peoples! Sorry for the VERY slow update. I've been busy with stuff like summer school and driver's ed, but that isn't an excuse though, is it? Anyways... hope you liked the chapter. For those of you who read my other stories, I will most likely be updating them soon... Idk. I kinda went into a writing slump. My parents don't really like me writing because it takes a lot of time. Also, I must also apologize for the confusing time skips. I know I haven't really specified on how much time has passed in the beginning of each chapter, so I will edit that in. Additionally, I will be putting Loki and Mya's speech in italics whenever they are talking in Elven. **

**Thanks to those of you who have stuck with my stories even though I update very slowly! You guys really are amazing!**

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

Loki glanced back at Mya, almost reluctant. He knew the trouble he could get into with Thor, especially without his magic. He cleared his throat. He spoke in elvish, partially because he wanted Mya to know exactly what he wanted her to do, and partially because he wanted to throw off Thor, who barely knew how to say hello in such a foreign tongue.

"It is time for bed, Mya. I have to go with the Oaf. Why don't you go get ready for sleep and I'll let you read some of my books."

Mya clapped her hands in excitement, wincing as she remembered how torn up they were. "Thank you!" She ran to Loki, hugging him around the waist before bouncing off in the direction of his study.

"Get ready for bed first!" Loki shouted.

Thor was watching this in confusion. "What did you tell her?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing of importance. What is it that you need?"

Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter, and it was only then that Loki noticed the sweat on his brow, as if he had been running. "I will explain on the way."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to do anything for you?"

Thor growled at Loki. "This isn't the time for games, Loki! This is a matter of utmost importance!"

"Let me guess… You broke another treaty and need me there to fix it?"

Thor swung Mjolnir up, parallel to Loki's throat. "If you don't stop talking and come along this instant I'll put you in chains and pull you along like the Lady Sif suggested!"

Loki watched as a tiny spark of electricity sizzled across the hammer's surface. He finally consented, grabbing his boots and pulling on a black cloak, making sure he slid a dagger or two in his boots before he turned around to go with Thor.

They walked in a hurried silence for a long while, and Loki swore he could see the gears in Thor's mind turning, contemplating something. Loki tried to ask a few more times, only to be met with an impatient, thunderous look, before the God of Mischief gave up and remained quiet.

Just before they got to the throne room, Thor stopped Loki with a hand on his chest, sighing. "Brother… it is Sigyn."

Loki's spine went rigid, his heart beating so hard with fury he could barely hear Thor's words. "What is she doing here?" Loki snapped.

Thor ran his hand through his hair, handling Mjolnir nervously in the other hand. "She has been sent by her father from Alfheim. The King is upset with our treatment of the Fire Elves."

"So, what? He's going to do something two years after the fact? And why would he send his daughter? Why not his first born son, or someone who will actually listen to what I have to say?"

Thor sighed. "I know your relations with Sigyn have always been strained-"

"Strained?! Sigyn used to be my wife! Goddess of Fidelity indeed! She was only ever faithful to Theoric!" Loki remembered everything. He remembered their wedding, a forced marriage to unite two realms, one of the Allfather's ways of showing Loki that he meant nothing more than a political bargaining chip. Loki had found out very soon after his marriage with Sigyn that she was more in love with an Asgardian guard she had known in her childhood than with the Prince of Asgard. And, of course, she being bitter about the marriage made sure to show the younger prince just how much she didn't love him.

Thor's tan face suddenly hardened. "You will go in there and talk with her! This could prevent our kingdoms from harsh relations, and much worse, war! Put aside your pride, brother, and talk to her, not as your former wife, but as an ambassador from the elves!"

Loki turned away sharply. "No. I will not stoop to such lowliness…"

Thor growled, lightning crackling sharply outside, lighting the hall suddenly through the window, striking the ground outside and leaving a black, burning crater. "That will be you if you do not stop pouting like a little child and get back here!"

Loki kept his heart from exploding, clearing his thoughts and cementing the idea that Sigyn was no more than an ambassador. She probably didn't even remember him, it was so long ago that they were married. They had been married at least a century before Thor's coronation, before his fall from the bifrost, before Midgard and Jotunheim and prison. They had probably both changed so much that they wouldn't recognize each other.

Not that they would want to. Loki was certain her feelings towards him were the same as his towards her. Mutual spite.

Put on a mask, one that not even Mya could break through. He did what he had always done best and buried himself deep inside his icy chest, putting on an unfeeling, unforgiving, emotionless expresssoin. He stood tall, his black cloak swirling around his shoulders. He felt… older. He didn't know why, as he was technically still in the prime of his youth being an Asgardian. It was as if his soul had grown up without his body.

He shook these feelings from his head, a worn expression settling on his face as he groaned inside, his hands clenching into fists. If only he had his magic, he could whisk himself away from this place and never come back. Much better, he could make Thor mute. But, because he didn't have any magic, he forced himself to turn around, knowing better than to ignore one of the Thunder God's raged threats.

Loki didn't say a word as he walked calmly past Thor, past the guards and into the massive throne room. Odin did not sit atop his golden perch, but was probably sleeping in his own chambers, too old and worn out, like a rag, threadbare and patched up.

The Captain of the Guard was standing there, his back to Loki, talking with someone. When he heard Loki enter, he turned around, nodding respectfully at both princes who had now entered the room.

Loki's eyes shifted past the Captain and to the tall, elvish woman that stood there. She was still as radiant as ever, with that gleam in her green eyes that told of stubbornness. She looked regal, her blonde hair flowing around her face, all the way down to her hips. She wore a dress woven of pure gold, golden sandals on her feet. She wore a necklace of rubies, the very same jewels in her ears, and accented around her waist and on her shoes.

Loki's mind crawled with unease as he saw that she was surveying him too, her eyes full of… wonder.

She suddenly curtsied, and Loki remembered that Thor was standing next to him, and they both bowed in response.

"Princess Sigyn, it is good to see you." Thor said, something strange in his voice. Discomfort. Loki glanced over at Thor, seeing that he was standing off to the side uncomfortably, glancing back and forth from Loki to Sigyn. "Alas, I am not of use in meetings such as these. I will leave it up to Prince Loki to speak with you."

Sigyn nodded, curtsying again as Thor bowed and left the room with the Captain of the Guard.

They were alone. Loki clasped his wrists behind his back, Sigyn folding her arms, almost hugging herself.

There was a long silence.

Sigyn finally cleared her throat. "My prince," She said. "I… I haven't seen you in so long." Those blue, blue eyes were watching him.

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it was for the best."

Sigyn agreed quickly. "You look so… different."

Loki smiled weakly. "You look the same as the day you left me."

Sigyn sighed, twirling her hair around her finger. "And you… you look as if you've been to Helheim and back."

Oh, the irony. Loki raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?"

Sigyn shook her head. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. You just have a look in your eye that wasn't there when I knew you so long ago."

There was another silence.

"Well, shall we go into another room and discuss your reasons for being sent here?" Loki asked.

Sigyn nodded quickly. "Of course!"

Before they entered the meeting room, Loki stopped just outside the elegantly carved door. "Once we step into this room, it is only business. So, I must ask one thing."

Sigyn's eyes widened a little. "Yes?"

"Are you happy? With Theoric?"

Sigyn's eyes lit up a little. "Yes. I am very happy. I have two sons and a daughter. We have been married for at least four centuries now."

Loki smiled thinly, his heart aching just a little bit. "I am glad you found someone you love."

Sigyn nodded again. "And you? Have you found anyone?"

Loki scoffed. "Me? After all that I have done? I have given up in that aspect of life. I am content to live alone." But those words felt wrong. He wasn't completely alone. He had Mya. He hadn't realized how much time and attention she took, how much he cared until he said those words. She was supposed to be his slave. But she was more of a daughter to him than anything. No, he wasn't alone.

He saw guilt in Sigyn's eyes, suddenly. Her eyes flitted to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. No. It's alright. Now, shall we get to our business?"

They both entered the room, Loki sitting at one end of the rectangular table, and Sigyn at the other. A servant brought in a tray with a bottle of delicate mead and two golden cups, setting it on the table, bowing, and then leaving. The door shut behind the servant, and the doors clicked with a lock. The room was magically soundproofed, as to prevent anyone on the outside listening in.

"I have come here to inquire about Princess Myandira." There was distaste in her voice suddenly, a little anger at Asgardian Culture. Loki knew the elves frowned upon Asgard's more barbaric traditions. But, they were a kingdom of war and warriors. Barbaric was their way of life. Just, not his.

"Do you mean Mya?" Loki asked.

Sigyn's countenance had changed from one of an elegant elf, to that of a truly angry ambassador. "Yes, Princess Myandira. The daughter of the King and Queen of the Fire Elves. I know Asgardian traditions. I know what she was brought here for."

Loki huffed. "Are you insulting my country, Princess Sigyn?"

Sigyn glared at Loki. "No. I am asking where she is."

Loki grinned. "I like this side of you, darling. It's so nice to see a little fire, coming from an ordinary elf."

Sigyn thumped her hand on the table. "Stop playing games, Loki! I am serious. Where is she. I demand to see her!"

Loki clucked his tongue, swinging his legs up onto the table, crossing one on top of the other, and leaning back in his big chair. "Ah. So that is why you are here. Your father didn't send you. You requested to be sent after hearing two years after the siege on the Fire Elves what had happened to the youngest Princess."

Sigyn's glare sharpened. "Princess Myandira is an elf. She may be a fire elf, but fire elves aren't far from my people. A little girl should not be punished for the mistakes of her people!"

Loki's grin widened. He was playing with her now. "And here I thought your people didn't care about such things. Aren't you too busy playing the lute and dancing to the thought of wine? Picking grapes and making bread and dancing some more?"

Sigyn's glare sharpened into a dagger. "Where is she?"

Loki lifted his legs off the table, sitting up straight. "She is in my chambers."

Sigyn's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She screeched. "I thought you a better man than that! I thought you were different from the other Asgardians, that you despised their traditions! You would keep her as your bed slave and-"

Loki cut her off immediately, standing up with such a fury that Sigyn fell silent. "Yes, Mya is in my chambers! She is reading books on poetry in her room right now, because I told her to get ready for bed after we had just started eating supper, when Thor came banging on my door! Mya was gifted to me two years ago when Thor didn't want her! I have thought of Mya as nothing but my student!"

There was a long silence.

Loki sighed, pacing about the room. "How could I do anything of the sort to a child? That is sickening to even think about. When I first met Mya, the poor girl was huddling in the corner of my room, chained to my bed so harshly you could barely tell her skin under the metal was skin, naked and shivering. I gave her my cape and one of my shirts and let her sleep in front of the fire, then took her to the healers the next day and had her patched up. I have made sure to fulfill every one of her needs, and I don't need you standing here accusing me of something so wretched!"

Sigyn opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, sitting back down in her chair slowly. "I thought… I thought that… Oh nevermind. May I please see her?" Her cheeks were heated with embarrassment.

Loki walked stiffly to the doors. "Follow me."

Loki walked at a furious pace, Sigyn running a little to keep up. When they finally got to Loki's chambers, he threw open his golden doors, walking through another door that lead to his personal chambers, as one lead to his meeting room. Sigyn followed him through the door, her eyes scanning over his intricately decorated front room and into a small hallway that had rows of doors on either side. Loki stopped before one of the doors, knocking on it.

He waited as the door unlocked and Mya opened it, her almost white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. There were books spread out over her bed, ones that Loki knew he hadn't given her permission to read. She smiled sheepishly as she saw Loki's furious gaze. "I know. I should not be reading those. But I could not help myself…" Her excuse died off as her green eyes shifted to the woman standing just behind Loki.

"Who is that?" She asked in elvish.

"This, is the Princess Sigyn, of Alfheim. She has come to enquire about your well being, child."

The woman pushed past Loki, searching every inch of the small elf girl, from her pointy ears to her delicate hands, to her badly scarred feet. Mya took a step back, a little fear in her eyes.

* * *

"Could I speak to Princess Myandira alone?" Sigyn asked Loki.

Loki glared harshly at the woman before nodding, giving Mya one last look and then stepping out into the hall and shutting the door.

"Princess, I am Sigyn. I come from Alfheim. You know what that is, right?"

"Yes." Mya snapped.

Sigyn's eyes narrowed. "Do you know why you were brought to Asgard?"

"I am here because I was a sacrifice. Because I was Father's least favorite."

Sigyn nodded curtly. "I am going to offer you a deal-"

"No!" Mya shouted.

Sigyn felt so shocked she almost lost her train of thought. "What? You don't even know what the deal is, Princess."

"I'm not a princess! I don't want to be! And I don't want you or any Asgardian trying to control me! I don't want your stupid deal! I don't care what it is! I hate you! And I hate everyone else too! I don't want to go back home or to Alfheim with you! I want to stay here! Go away! Go away!" Mya's eyes grew wild, and Sigyn took several steps back as Mya started sobbing, throwing herself on her bed and rocking back and forth, clutching a green cape to her face.

* * *

Loki opened the door. "Come, Sigyn."

Sigyn left, astonishment clouding her thoughts as Loki lead her to the halls outside his chambers. "What… I didn't do anything… I just…"

Loki shook his head. "You have only upset her. It is best if you leave."

"Why? I didn't do anything! I was just about to offer her a deal!"

"You don't understand. It is too hard to explain what she feels. The best thing for her is to stay with me, Sigyn."

Sigyn shook her head. "No. She needs to be with her people. She cannot spend her whole life in Asgard! She needs to be surrounded with people like her-"

"I am the only one like her." Loki growled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sigyn snapped.

"People like you wouldn't understand what true rejection feels like. What it is to be a monster among saints. To be cast off by your family, your people. Blamed for something you can't help but be. You have had everything given to you on a golden platter, my dear, and you fail to recognize one thing: people like Mya, people like me, we are easily forsaken. And once we are forsaken, we can never go back."

Sigyn finally shrunk back, realizing she was getting nowhere with either Mya or Loki.

"I'm not done. If I hear that one thing has happened to her, I am coming after you. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under less strenuous circumstances, but I am afraid I must go now." Sigyn simply turned on her heal, her dress swirling after her as she stormed away.

"Don't let the doors hit you on the way out." Loki muttered.

The sight was too familiar. He had seen her leave like this before. The day she left, she had said nearly those same words. "_I'm sorry we couldn't meet under less strenuous circumstances, but I'm afraid this just won't work out. I must go now." _

Loki shook his head. "I'm glad your happy, Highness. Otherwise, all Helheim would break lose if the Princess didn't get her way."

Loki turned on his heel, walking back into his chambers, stopping at Mya's door and hearing the quiet, angry sobs. She needed time alone. He knew what it felt like to have someone intrude, but sometimes, that's what needed to be done. He walked into the room without knocking, sat on her bed by her huddled, shaking form under his cape, and said the only thing he could think of to say.

"I'm sorry, Mya. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but thanks for sticking with my story. I'm trying to write more often. I've had a lot going on in my life, especially with my depression and anxiety being such big buggers that I haven't written. Anyways, thank you for reading! I'm trying to write more to help with my problems, and your guys' input always makes my day! **

**Thank You!**

**Comment!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow! **


	11. Chapter 11

Sigyn was jolted awake as her carriage came to a sudden stop. She listened for the sound of the horses, their snorts and clanking straps. But she heard nothing. They should almost be to one of the main portals to Alfheim. But everything was quiet and still.

Sigyn grabbed the bow and arrow quickly from under her seat, swinging the quiver over her shoulder and stringing an arrow. She backed into the corner of the carriage, peeking through the corner of her eye out the window, where the curtains failed to meet the wall, and watched for any sign of danger.

After minutes of silence and nothing but darkness, as the moon went behind the clouds, Sigyn slowly opened the door, peering into the world outside.

The horses were gone, yet their straps remained. Her coachman was gone, as were all her guard escorts and their horses, along with the hunting dogs that travelled with her. They were all gone.

She was completely alone.

Sigyn felt her heart beating hard in her chest, her hands shaking as she loosed her arrow and stepped down onto the ground, feeling a light breeze that rustled her hair. Her pointed ears twitched as she remained completely still, listening for any sort of noise.

A branch snapped to her left.

She had her arrow drawn and aimed in the blink of an eye, only to see a stag staring at her, as if she was crazy.

"My friend… what has happened?" Sigyn whispered.

The stag seemed to shake his head, then bounded off in a different direction.

So, the animals weren't willing to talk to her this night. That meant there was dark magic in the area.

She loosed her arrow, putting it in the quiver strapped across her back, and slung the bow over her shoulder. She knelt down, touching her fingertips to the earth, whispering ancient words to call the path of darkness to her. Her lips moved in an incantation, and yet no sound came out, her pupils glowing white.

She felt it. She felt the path. It was pure darkness, like a shadow. It's path looped all around the ground about her, twisting and turning through where the horses, men, and dogs used to be. Sigyn felt a shiver run through her spine and straight to her heart. She snapped around, just in time to see a cloud of obsidian black rush to her.

And, in a moment, she was frozen solid.

She couldn't move.

And then, she was devoured.

* * *

After Mya had fallen asleep, her tears dried on her cheeks and her chest still from shaking, Loki had crept out quietly to get ready for bed himself.

He tried to shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in his chest ever since his talk with Sigyn. Seeing her walk away, but more importantly the words she had said just before doing so. "_She needs to be with her people. She cannot spend her whole life in Asgard! She needs to be surrounded with people like her…"_

Loki took his tunic off, barely paying attention to anything else. He tried to understand why those words bothered him so much. He set his tunic in his wardrobe and slowly made his way over to his bed. He sat at the edge, the mattress dipping under his weight. He rested his head in his hands, sighing and rubbing his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, running those words through his mind, again and again.

He felt a breeze on his bare back, and he realized his balcony doors were open. He had forgotten to close them earlier. He stood from his bed and walked up the golden steps to the doors of his balcony. But, instead of closing them and returning to his bed, he wandered outside, leaning against the railing.

He gazed up at the sky, painted black and purple and blue, stars thrown across the heavens in a canopy of diamonds, clouds made of stardust swirling out there in patches, collecting light for their stars.

Loki shook his head, a scoff in his throat. How many nights had he and Thor and Frigga spent outside, looking at this very same sky? Frigga would explain the shapes of old kings and queens of Asgard that went to Valhalla and had been honored in the stars. She would bring a map and set it in front of the both of them, showing them how the constellations lined up. Thor would hardly give the map a second look, but Loki had spent hours and hours every night for at least a century creating his own star map, filled with his own constellations. His own night sky. His own stars.

The tiniest smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, something his lips weren't used to anymore. He almost felt like a child once more.

He stopped these thoughts immediately.

He wasn't.

He wasn't a child.

He was a monster.

Loki's eyes narrowed and he looked down at his naked arms, so completely exposed, so pale. He had seen these arms covered with raised lines of heritage, a dark cerulean blue. A biting cold would emanate from his skin, dancing with the air so that he imagined others could feel it. He knew of very few people who actually knew he was Jotun, as such information wasn't leaked to the people. No, if that were to happen, he knew that there would be an uproar. Heads would roll.

Mya.

That's what it was. Sigyn's words. Mya. Her heritage. She was a Fire Elf amongst Aesir. Just as he was a Jotun in the midst of his enemies, so was she surrounded by hers. If she were to grow up in Asgard, she would have to close herself off completely, as he had. She would be despised and rejected by everyone around her.

He could not let that happen. She could not grow up completely isolated in his chambers all day every day. She needed interaction. She needed to learn to be around others, especially the people she hated. Her anger grew stronger every day. He could feel it. She would have the same looks on her face as he'd once had on his own. The purest form of rage. The fire that once served to warm a weary traveller and only grew to burn down the forest which they trespassed in.

Loki began pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. The solution that came to mind only made his heart sink. The only person that would be willing enough to interact with Mya reasonably, or at least that Loki trusted, was Frigga.

Loki shook his head furiously. "No! That can't be it! Someone else!" He whispered to himself.

Loki stopped pacing and stood still once more, looking up at the sky.

He was overthinking this. Mya would be fine. His so-called family was not to taint the little elf girl at all. He would not let them. Not even Frigga. He didn't want Mya anywhere near the royal family of Asgard. He didn't need his pride torn up and shoved down his throat.

Loki turned on his heel and walked back into his chambers, shutting the balcony doors behind him, encasing his room in darkness. He felt that anger burn in his heart once more. Sigyn had only tried to take what little he had left. Just like Thor and Sif and those half witted guards had tried in the past. Anyone Loki let near Mya only served to harm her.

Loki pulled on his sleeping shirt and laid down on his bed, pulling the blanket to the top of his chest. He laced his fingers under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He shouldn't even be thinking about Thor and Frigga… and Odin.

And yet, he couldn't get those cruel people out of his mind.

Two of them had lied to the God of Lies his whole life. And the other one had betrayed Loki the moment it was found out that he lived. All for a stupid, glowing cube.

And then, there was that aching hole in the darkest pit of his chest, the one that called out vengeance. It was empty, like a chasm that had been expanding slowly for centuries. It pulled at him, cutting the edge of his soul with his own dagger. Turning on him from the inside. Taking away the little peace he had gained because a man like him could never have that simple prize.

Loki did not sleep that night.

* * *

**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading my story! I must apologize for the rusty writing again. It's been kinda choppy and doesn't flow that smoothly, but hey! How am I going to get back to where I was before if I don't keep on writing? Thank you for all the wonderful comments, both on this story and my other ones! I'm glad you guys haven't given up on my story like I almost did :P I know this chapter was kinda dry, but I feel like ever since I came back to writing this story after such a long time my portrayal of Loki has changed, especially in his mannerisms. He definitely went WAY soft all of the sudden. Idk, maybe it's time for Loki's heart to start melting all the way, but if you think it's too quick/slow, tell me in the comments! **

**Thank You!**

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Thor walked down the golden halls, Jane's arm looped through his.

She wore dark jeans and a sweater, much different from Asgard's traditional clothing. She had complained about having to wear a dress every day for the first century of their marriage, and Thor had finally given up and let her wear what she wanted. She got quite a few disapproving looks from the ladies of the court, but it only served to make Thor chuckle.

Jane leaned her head against his arm as they neared their chambers. She was smiling as she stopped walking and wandered over to a nearby window. The stars were absolutely beautiful. Thor remembered suddenly when he and Loki were children, how Mother would take them outside and point out different constellations to them. She taught them about how their ancestors in Valhalla had been imprinted into the sky to honor their courage.

Thor's eyes drifted to Jane. She was looking up at the stars, explaining some scientific breakthrough on stars and such back on Midgard, as she visited often. She was pointing to different places in the sky, describing differences as she pulled out her notebook and started writing in it.

She was always curious. Always looking for more answers, coming up with more questions, and making more questions out of her answers. She reminded him a lot of Loki when the Trickster God was younger.

He had always been one to make trouble, but he had also always been one to search answers and questions. Ever since they were little, they had gone on expeditions and trips together, and Loki would end up learning the most bizarre things which he remembered centuries later.

Jane touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Thor hadn't realized it, but he was staring at the stars as well, rather solemnly. "I was only remembering Loki, how close we were. I remember he was obsessed with stars after Mother showed him constellations. He wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he secretly created these detailed drawings of skies and stars the realms did not have. He spent hours making his own constellations."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Thor chuckled. "Oh yes. He was always like that. He kept to himself mostly, though. He never much liked attention."

"Loki? Not liking attention? When he invaded Earth he seemed pretty intent on gaining whatever attention he could."

Thor shook his head, remember the family trip they had taken a year ago. The shadow he saw still haunted his dreams every now and then. Loki had denied its existence, saying that Thor was dreaming, but the Thunder God knew when Loki lied… sometimes. But he was pretty sure Loki was lying.

"That was a long time ago. Loki is different now."

"I don't think he is. All he does is hide out with that little elf girl. Are you sure she's even safe there? I mean, he broke your arm at camp."

Thor began to protest immediately. "He did not-"

"It was so obvious. You aren't just going to break your arm by sleep walking."

Thor sighed. "I suppose I should have guessed you to be too clever for my secrets."

"Why didn't you tell anyone he had done that? If he's starting to beat people up he needs to be punished. You know what happens when he gets out of control. Do you remember forty years ago when you both-"

"Yes, I remember. He tried to stab me in the back and broke Fandral's leg. But that is my very point. Loki was sent to prison for that. I know he needs punishment, but every time my little brother comes back out, he only gains a greater need for solitude. One day, he may snap completely and somehow never come back."

Jane touched his shoulder. "Loki is doing this to himself."

"Yes, but we are of no help, now, are we?" Thor snapped.

There was a brief silence. Jane looked back up at the sky, sparkling with a billion jewels. "No, I guess we aren't."

Thor kissed Jane quickly on the cheek. "Even though he hates me banging on his door at any hour of the day, I am going to talk to Loki tomorrow. I know he has been avoiding me this past year, all because of what happened at camp. I cannot let him think he is so alone. Not anymore. I care not what the Allfather says. I know you have never liked Loki, dear Jane, and perhaps you never shall. But I have learned that when Loki most wants to be alone is when he most needs company."

Jane held Thor's hands in hers. "You'll never give up on him, will you?"

Thor laughed.

"No. Not ever, my dear Jane. Not ever."

* * *

_Flames engulfed her, swallowing the walls around her as she curled into a corner of her bedroom, not understanding how these walls could possibly burn. How her home turned to ash. _

_She clutched her head, trying to block out the sounds, the terrible, ear-splitting sounds of rage and war. She could feel the contention in the air, like a heat wave above the desert. She could see it boiling to the surface, ready to explode while people around her dropped dead, clawing at her feet and begging for help with dry, raspy voices of panic._

_Her screams mixed in with the screams of those around her, all full of agonizing pain. Tears streamed down her ashen face, dirt and grime being washed by the shining tears of hopelessness. Complete and utter darkness consumed her mind. _

_She felt the fire searing her lungs, her blonde hair being tousled by the breeze that brought the smell of singed blood. More and more and more and more tears. Her heart thundered in her chest and her body was locked in place. She could not move if she wanted to._

_And then, just for a moment, she saw Loki. The burning chaos, the singing death that surrounded her flickered away for but a moment and she saw him, his hand reaching out to her. The ground he walked on was safe with no flames. _

_But, as much as she tried to catch his grip, she never could. _

_She could never reach him._

_He was too far away._

* * *

Mya woke up in the middle of the night, her throat raw. She slipped out of bed, pulling Loki's cape around her shoulders as her numb feet touched the floor. She stood up, wandering into the hallway and then to the water faucet in the room with all the food. His kitchen? She always forgot what it was called, but she was pretty sure that was it.

She stood on her tip toes, reaching for a glass in the top cabinet and pouring herself a drink of water. Loki always put mint leaves in his. She had tried it once and not been able to go back to regular water again.

He kept the mint leaves in a strange, magical bag that kept them fresh in a different cupboard. She climbed on top of the counter, opening the cabinet and reaching for the very top shelf, grabbing a few mint leaves and hopping down quietly.

She knew how lightly he slept, so she always made sure to stay silent. It was hard, because he was able to wake at the drop of a straw, his ears so finely tuned that she could barely step foot outside her room without being caught. But lately, he didn't seem to hear her. Either that, or he didn't care to get up anymore.

She sprinkled the leaves into her water, sipping at it until it soothed her dry throat. The cup was really big in her hands, and she had to use both just to drink from it. When she was done, she set the cup on the counter, knowing that Loki hated it when she left dishes out, and crept out of the room.

Just as she was about to go back into her own room, Mya wandered down the hall to Loki's. Her summer green eyes glittered in the cool light of the moon shining through the hall window, and she noticed how pretty the stars were.

She wondered if Loki had seen them tonight.

She cracked Loki's chamber door open, and was grateful that her chore yesterday had been to oil the hinges, because it opened without a sound. She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and slipped into the room.

Loki was awake.

Mya stopped in her tracks.

He sat up, apparently not having been asleep at all. He rubbed his eye, a weary expression etched onto his face. "Little one, what do you need?"

"Sorry! I meant to be quiet."

Loki shook his head. "It's alright. I wasn't asleep anyways. What are you doing awake?"

Mya twirled her sleeping skirt sheepishly. "I got a drink and saw the stars. They are pretty tonight."

Loki chuckled. "Yes. I suppose they are."

Mya padded over to his balcony doors, climbing up the golden steps and opening them just a little. There were so many stars. Mya's eyes widened at the view, reflection pools, the light of the stars painted into her shimmering green mirrors.

She heard Loki get out of bed, walking over to her, and open the doors all the way. They walked out onto the balcony. "Why are there stars?" Mya asked.

"It is said that those who have done great things in their lives go to Valhalla and have constellations put into the sky to let them be remembered and honored."

Mya's eyebrows drew together. "Is my mother up there?"

* * *

This made Loki choke on his thoughts. Her innocent eyes were looking up at him earnestly, waiting for an answer. "Why do you ask?"

Mya's eyes flitted to the ground. She picked at a thread on her sleeve as she spoke. "Well… father said mother died because of me. I just thought… maybe she was not gone forever." Mya blushed as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her pointy ear.

A little bit of anger crawled into Loki's heart at the thought of the Fire King blaming his young daughter for her mother's death. It was something a child should never be told. Loki knelt on a knee, taking her little hands in his. "Don't you believe for a moment that your mother's death is your own fault." He could see tears in her eyes. "You father was wrong to say that, no, to even think that of you. I know that one of these constellations in the sky belongs to your mother, and that she smiles down on you every night."

Mya was sniffling, tears flowing down her cheeks and splashing onto Loki's cape. She wiped her runny nose on her sleeve, her rosy lips curled into a frown. Her face scrunched up as she started choking on cries.

Loki glanced to the side a little awkwardly as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He still felt uneasy during moments like these. It was weird to comfort someone who was showing him such raw emotion. He wasn't used to the feeling of someone looking to him for support and guidance. Much less a child.

He remembered when he had first seen her two years ago, as she was chained to the edge of his bed, in pain, shivering, and terrified. She had looked at him with such terror that deep down he had almost been reluctant to even deal with her. She had been a broken animal almost. This little girl now clutching to him for strength was so different than what she had been, both back when they met and before, when she lived in her home still.

Loki sighed, then, knowing if she was going to continue to make progress, he would need to set aside his pride and confront Frigga. His thoughts earlier that night had been selfish and angry, childish almost, because of Sigyn's visit. He had acted out, as he would have centuries ago. He had been working, if only the tiniest bit, to reign in that anger.

While Loki could teach Mya everything she needed to know about all nine realms, including the worlds beyond that, and every little speck of dust in each place, he had no experience with how to teach someone to love, to be kind to others, to control their anger as he had struggled with his whole life.

Mya needed the best he had to offer.

And that was Frigga.

Loki pulled back from the hug, cupping her small face in his hands. "Child… Mya… tomorrow, I would like to introduce you to someone who taught me when I grew up. Is that alright with you?"

Mya nodded slowly. "Who?"

"Someone rather... " Loki wanted to bite the word back, but he could no longer. "... special… to me."

"The mean lady?" Mya panicked.

"No. Someone else." Loki laughed lightly. "I'll show you in the morning. But for now, you need to get some sleep, little one."

Mya protested. "I'm not little!"

Loki stood up, resting an arm on her shoulder. "You believe everything you tell yourself, and you will never be able to tell yourself the truth."

Mya looked up at him with her big green eyes. He knew she probably didn't understand what he meant, but she would in time. Or perhaps, she would simply forget. Either way, he had learned that very lesson the hardest way possible, even for the God of Lies.

Loki walked Mya back to her bedroom and tucked her in under his cape, and then under a thick fur quilt. He glanced down and saw the books she had been reading earlier, so he bent down, picking them up, and then stood up, walking out of the room.

"Friend?" Mya asked.

Loki turned back to look at her. "Yes, child?"

Mya hesitated, deciding whether or not to say the thing she had in mind. "Can I keep training with daggers?"

Loki knew the fury in her gaze whenever she held a dagger. He knew the danger in her fury. But, the art of fighting was not something that could be denied her, especially in a realm of brutal warriors. He had also learned that lesson the hard way when he was younger, training with Thor.

"I suppose so." The weariness in his voice as he said this seemed to burden his shoulders.

He couldn't let her become too much like himself.

She couldn't become so rotten and twisted and monstrous as he had, filled with lies and a nasty grudge.

No, that could not happen.

Which only made the need to see Frigga that much more urgent.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the comments, favorites, and follows! I am trying to update this as much as I can. Thank you again for sticking with my story! You peeps are just so amazing and encouraging! I know the story is a little slow right now, but I promise there will be a lot of action in the next one. Look forward to Loki and Thor talking, Frigga and Loki talking, and Mya thrown in the middle of it. And, of course, the spoiled Princess Sigyn will be noticed missing before long, and the shadow only has so long until it finds Loki and takes him to his master. So, hang in there! **

**THANK YOU!**

**COMMENT!**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Loki hadn't slept at all the rest of the night.

He had been awake thinking about the best way to approach Frigga for help. It was something he hadn't done in centuries. The last time he had been forced to even be near her was a year ago on the family trip.

He had paced throughout the whole of his chambers, eventually wandering up the stairs at the end of his hallway, going to the second floor, which he'd hardly ever done. He hadn't been up these stairs since Sigyn had been his wife roughly five centuries ago.

The door to the staircase looked like any other one in the downstairs hall, but it was always locked, so he knew that Mya had never been up here. He had almost forgotten about his second level, to be honest. He had never been one for large spaces, especially since he had lived alone most of his adult life. So, he had moved all of his things to the lower level of his chambers and never gone back up those stairs. It made him feel less lonely in such a grand, empty palace.

There was nothing in particular that was up here, and it had only ever served as extra space for things of a more sentimental nature. Now, however, most of his sentimental treasures had been thrown away and burned in fits of rage. He had burned journals, childhood toys, and trinkets. He had thrown away several items which he had acquired while travelling the nine realms with Thor. Those things had reminded him of his past, when he had been entirely happy and carefree. So he had done what any reasonably furious person would.

He had destroyed it all.

Dust had settled into every corner of every room, coating tarps that covered his furniture with a brown layer. There were a few spots where ashes were scattered about on the floor, especially near the fireplace. It was dark and musty, smelling stale and dry.

He walked over to the balcony doors and unlocked them, opening them for the first time in centuries. They groaned, squealing as their underused hinges began working against rust. Loki waved a cloud of dust from in front of his face as a slight breeze came in, stirring the particles which, for so long, had remained still.

He would have to make Mya oil the hinges.

He had started giving her chores to do about a year ago, right after the camping trip. Usually he had her wash dishes or sweep the floors, and most of the time he had her oil door hinges and polish daggers and swords, which she seemed to find her favorite chore.

Loki went back down the stairs, brushing some dust off his shoulder and coughing a little at the irritating air that entered his lungs on his way down the steps.

He walked a little ways down the hall and knocked on Mya's door.

It was rather early in the morning, but the sun was coming up, so it was time for her to wake anyways.

He opened the door, seeing her groggy eyes open and focus on him. She sat up, rubbing closed lids and then flopping back down, pulling the covers over herself.

"Time to get up! I have a special task for you!" Loki shouted.

Mya groaned, the pile of blankets eventually shifting as she poked her head back out. "More sleep." She grumbled, disappearing again.

Loki took three strides over to her bed, pulling the blankets from over her and threatening to dump cold water on her if she didn't get up. Mya swung her little legs out of bed and wandered over to her closet to get dressed as Loki left the room, warning her not to go back to sleep.

This was how their mornings usually went, but she always tried to persist when it came to sleeping in.

Loki went to the kitchen, pulling a loaf of bread out of a cupboard and setting it on the hard stone counter. He took the dagger he had always used as a bread knife and cut slices off, putting the rest of the bread away, and smearing jam over the slices. Mya wandered in the room, grabbing a piece and sat at the table, opening a book in front of her.

It was the same poem book Loki had first read her, after her run in with those nasty guards who had abducted her for an hour. He had given her the book after a few months of reading lessons when she could barely take her eyes off the pages, reading all day every day. She still had trouble writing and reading, and occasionally a slip up in speaking, but so far she was the fastest learner he had ever met.

Almost as fast as himself.

Almost.

After she ate her breakfast, she closed the book and looked up at him, seeing him staring out the window at the rising Asgardian sun.

Golden light filled the room, setting the sky ablaze with a thousand stars still shining through the sun's light, as the stars never truly disappeared in the sky on Asgard. Ships were bustling about in the busy city below, life already awake.

"What do you need?" Mya asked.

Loki's gaze shifted back to her and he stood from leaning against the counter. "I have a big chore for you today."

Mya gave him a half-lidded look. "What about special person?"

Loki had thought about bringing Mya directly to Frigga during his long night of pondering. He had come to the conclusion that it would be best to go to Frigga on his own, to make sure that she would indeed help so that Mya didn't get scared and freak out. He needed to know he could trust the Queen of Asgard before letting his supposed slave meet her. "Later. For now, follow me."

Mya followed him to the end of the hall. Loki opened a closet door, pulling out a broom, dustpan, bucket, several rags, and an oil can for the balcony doors. Mya pouted a little as Loki handed her the cleaning supplies.

He opened the door at the very end of the hall, and saw Mya's eyes brimming with curiosity as he began walking up a set of stairs she never knew had been there. They walked up the steps and into the main room of the second floor.

"I want you to clean the entire second floor." Loki said.

A sharp glare immediately formed on her face. She set the cleaning supplies on the floor and folded her arms. "This will take long!" She complained.

Loki waggled his finger. "Oh, I know. But no pouting. Remember what I said happened to little children that pout?"

Mya sighed. "They get their books taken away."

"That's right. And besides, I will reward you for every room that you clean. What would you like?"

Mya played with her hair as she thought about it. "I want to keep book for every room I clean. I finish all, you have to make chocolate cake."

Loki grinned. "You are clever, aren't you? I will be back in a little while. I have to go talk to someone, and you better have something accomplished by the time I return."

Mya nodded eagerly, hugging Loki around his legs. "Alright!"

Loki patted her head. "Now, get to work."

* * *

Loki's hand froze as he tried to knock on Frigga's chamber door. He stared at the intricate design that decorated the whole door as he tried to gain the courage to confront the Queen. He couldn't seem to move at all, and his pride was burning with indignity. He shouldn't have to beg for help, not from one who had wronged him so.

He tried to think of Mya as he began pacing in the halls in front of her doors. He thought about when they had first met and how hurt she still was. She needed more than he could give, or so he thought.

A servant came out, stopping suddenly at the sight of him. She lowered her gaze in respect and curtsied. "My Prince, shall I tell the Queen you are here?"

Loki considered this. "Yes. Tell her I have come for a visit."

The maid quickly hurried back inside, the golden doors closing once more. He knew Frigga would most likely be at her loom this early in the day. He knew her routine like the back of his hand. He would know if she was avoiding him.

His chest turned at the thought that she would refuse him and send him on his way. He knew it was a strong possibility after all he had done to her, so he prepared himself for the worst.

The maid came back out, curtsied again, and said that the Queen would see him.

Loki walked past her, into the grand chambers. While Loki's chambers were rather large, with at least three stories counting his secret room below his closet, Frigga's were massive. As would be expected for a Queen.

Loki entered her parlor, where he saw her sitting on the floor on a giant pillow, a loom in front of her as she wove threads of red and gold, half an image already done. She looked up at him as he entered, her sea blue eyes glittering as she stood up, calm and collected, standing tall and with grace.

"My son, what brings you here?"

Loki tried to bury the strong urge to flee as Frigga walked up to him, as regal as ever. "I came here to see how you were doing." He lied.

Frigga smiled, a little dampness in her eyes. "You forget that I raised you. I know when you are lying. What really brings you here?"

Loki sighed, knowing he could have never gotten away with lying in her presence. "I… I need your…" He swallowed his pride, his chest tightening in protest. He hadn't asked for help in so long. Especially from Frigga. The words were like a brick in his throat, foreign and hard. He almost considered lying, walking right back out of the room and forgetting the whole situation. But Mya needed more than he. He cleared his throat, forcing it out. "... help. I need your help… Please."

The shock on Frigga's face was palpable. She was silent for several moments, staring up at her son in confusion for a minute longer than awkward. There was something in her gaze that seemed to break, as if she wanted to shed tears.

"I know I do not deserve anything from you, especially after what has happened these past few centuries, but I-"

Loki was cut off as Frigga threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, my son." She whispered. "I would help you no matter what has happened."

Loki didn't know what it was with people embracing him lately, but Mya hugged him regularly, and now the Queen of Asgard had her arms around his neck, holding him as if he would dissipate into a cloud of smoke, which is probably what he would have done if he had his magic. There was a spark of feeling deep in the pit of his chest. Something that actually touched the little sentiment that remained, buried in the core of his cold, refusing heart.

Frigga pulled away, her hands clasping his shoulders affectionately. "What is it you need?"

Loki rubbed the back of his neck, still struggling with his nature, to forsake as he was forsaken. It was almost too much to ask. He would feel in debt to her if he went through with this. He would be bound once more to his former mother. He would owe her.

"Loki, I do not expect anything from you. I only want to help." She plead.

Loki swore the woman could read his mind like no other. It was a little unnerving. He took a deep breath, knowing it shouldn't be this hard. "I need help," That word stung. "With Mya."

Frigga's brows drew together. "Is something wrong?"

Loki paced over to the couch and sat down. Frigga followed, sitting down right beside him. "I do not know what to do with her. She was supposed to be my slave, but she's not… she's more like a…" Apprentice? Should he say apprentice? He didn't dare say daughter. He did not want to invoke he had such sincere affection for the little elf girl. He broke the sentence he had begun. "I have grown to care about her, is what I am saying. I suppose I worry a little much about her."

There was empathy in Frigga's eyes, and Loki realized she was thinking about him. The worry only a parent can feel for their child, a constant agony that never leaves. "What are your concerns?"

Loki was silent for a while, still battling that part of his mind that wanted to get up and leave, to shut her out and refuse any sort of help, much less ask for it. His hands clenched into fists. "I worry about her mental state. Both her heart and mind are damaged with distrust and hate. There is a fury in her eyes that I have only ever seen in myself. I worry about what path this will lead her to. I know it will lead to vengeance. I just do not know how to stop it, nor how to care for her the way she should be. She has lived a solitary life with me for two years now, and she has greatly improved in various studies and the Asgardian language, but she cannot function outside of my chambers…" Loki trailed off. He had said too much, his mind told him. He had gone too far. He had revealed more than he should have. He needed to leave. No. He would stay. He would hear Frigga out.

Frigga took a moment to respond, her eyes wandering around her chambers, distracted in thought. "You need to help her build her trust. She distrusts other because of what happened to her at such an early age, and maybe even before that. You need to continue to put aside your pride and show her that not all Aesir are bad."

Loki's mind went numb with rebellion. How dare she mention his pride! Loki shoved his thoughts away. _Ignore it. Focus on what she is telling you._

"Introduce her to good people, set an example, make sure she has friends. Perhaps it is time she meets other children her age. But most importantly, make sure she does not forget her own culture. Maybe adopt some elvish traditions into your routine? Show her that her heritage matters, and that while she is not Aesir, she can learn to appreciate where she lives."

Loki wanted to rebuke everything she had just said. She had to be wrong. Mya did not need such a thing, did not need others. The little elf girl would only become corrupted. She had a pure heart, and others did not. He did not trust anyone to even go near the elf. He cleared his throat again, taking in all she had said, going over it in his mind again and again. "I was thinking maybe I could introduce her to you." Loki's mind flinched, irritation with his actions and requests growing. He could not stand this much longer. He was practically begging.

Frigga smiled, wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. "Of course." She was practically beaming with happiness.

Loki stood quickly. "Well, I best get going." He turned sharply to leave, but Frigga caught his arm, making him face her. She embraced him, her arms so tight around his neck that he thought she would snap it. He thought he heard her sniffle a little, her hands shaking.

* * *

That's when the door banged open, the Thunder God rushing in. He was on the verge of saying something when he saw his mother and Loki embracing. Or, at least, his mother embracing Loki. His brother was standing there as if he didn't know what to do.

But this, this was so unexpected to Thor that he stopped in his tracks, speechless. The last time he had seen Loki in good relations with their mother was centuries ago, before the Fall. It was strange, and yet, at the same time, it made Thor's chest swell with hope as the two stopped embracing and looked at him.

The horrible news that Thor had to deliver suddenly came crashing back into his mind. "Mother, Loki, there is an urgent crisis on our hands."

Loki walked past Thor. "It does not concern me, so I must be going."

"It concerns Sigyn."

This stopped Loki in his tracks, his hand on the golden door. "What about Sigyn?"

Frigga suddenly had a worried expression on her face.

"She is missing. I got news of it this morning when the Elves didn't receive Sigyn through the portal to Alfheim. They went searching soon after they realized she wasn't coming back and found her carriage, and nothing else. Her whole party is gone, along with her. The Elves have come to us in questioning, asking us if we have knowledge of her whereabouts, and even accusing us of holding her hostage after her coming to discuss the Fire Elves, our enemies."

Loki turned quickly to face Thor. "And have you told them that we know nothing of their precious Princess?"

Thor nodded. "We have assembled search teams to scour the forest surrounding the area." Thor hesitated for a moment. "However, I sense fowl play. Something in the air does not feel right. I sense dark magic is involved. I am no master of magic, and that is why I came to you, mother. But if you are willing to help, Loki, that would be greatly appreciated. You are the best sorcerer in all the realms."

Loki scoffed. "Have you forgotten, oaf, that I have no magic?!"

Frigga sighed. "This is a tragedy. I can only hope that she is found." There were dark circles under her eyes, ones that Thor had only began noticing lately. "I am weak in magic lately, so I do not know how much help I can be, but I will try my best. Let me prepare myself and I will join you."

Thor turned to Loki, the tip of an idea in his mind. "Brother," he could see the distaste for that title on Loki's face. "I know you have no magic, but perhaps you may still be able to sense it. We need you. If we do not find Sigyn, the Elves might become stirred up to anger enough to declare war. She is beloved to them, and she was once beloved to you."

Loki glared at Thor, folding his arms. "I. Have. No. Magic. I cannot help you. I doubt I would be able to sense anything, much less do something about it if I did."

Thor felt that rush of hope suddenly sink. Loki had not changed his mind for anything after all. "I understand." There was nothing he could do about Loki's magic. It was up to the Allfather to give it back, and lately, the Allfather was getting so weak and frail he could barely function. Going to the King to ask something of that nature would only serve to cause anger and stress to the old king. It was best to leave it alone.

"At least come along with us, my son. If you are indeed not willing to help us in such a critical moment, how can I have time to help you?"

Loki sighed, thinking it over. "Fine. I will go along. But I cannot help."

Thor grinned. If Loki had truly been against helping, he would have refused to help altogether. He rested his hand on Loki's shoulder, thanking the younger prince, who only glared at him and pushed Thor's hand off his shoulder.

"I need to go do something first. I will meet you at the stables."

* * *

Loki walked up the steps to the second floor in his chambers. The floors looked much better, but there was still a lot to be done. Loki called for the little elf girl, who came out of one of the rooms, dirt on her knees and hands, and smothered all over her face. She beamed up at him. "I got one room done!" She exclaimed.

Loki nodded. "Good job, little one." He knelt down so that he could talk at eye level. "Keep working and I will take you shopping in the city for any books of your choice."

Mya's eyes grew wide. She looked at him in awe, barely contained excitement glittering in her summer green eyes. She jumped up and down, clapping, throwing her arms around him and thanking him again and again.

Loki clasped her shoulders, a serious look on his face. "I will talk to you when I return, little one. Be good here and do not get into trouble. I have to go somewhere with Thor, and I do not know how long I will be. Finish your job up here and make sure to get ready for bed on time if I am not back by then. Do not stay up reading too late, and do not even think about going to my secret study and playing with daggers. If I find out you have done so, I will not reward you for anything, understand?"

Mya nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good." Loki stood up, patting her on the head. He turned to go, and then stopped. "Oh, and make sure to take a bath. You are filthy."

Mya wrinkled her nose, never having liked taking baths. "Okay." She grumbled.

Loki smiled in amusement. "I will be back."

And with that, he left to search for the woman who had broken his youthful heart.

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter! Don't worry, Mya still has a major role to play even though Loki's gone for a little bit. Thanks for all the wonderful comments on my story and all the support y'all are giving me! I've been trying really hard lately to update this story regularly and keep the plot moving. I tried to keep to Loki's character in making him stubborn and too prideful to ask for help, so I made it pretty hard for him. **

**Anyways, Thanks Again! You peeps are amazing!**

**Comment!**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**:)**


End file.
